


Thanksgiving Surprises

by Legenmarriedalways16



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Romance, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legenmarriedalways16/pseuds/Legenmarriedalways16
Summary: Barney and Robin celebrate Thanksgiving and share some unexpected news. Continuing the story The Annual Thanksgiving Tradition, chapters 14 to 20. Chapter 14, Barney and Robin have a nice dinner with Robin's father and figure out names for their unborn children.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this, I had computer issues and had to buy another one but I am back with updates for all my current fics that are ongoing. This fic continues in this post because I can't log in to the other account I have with that story, so I'm continuing this story from chapters 14 to 20 where it will end there.
> 
> In, this chapter it continues a bit from where the story left off with Robin and her father's conversation but the main part of this chapter is about their unborn babies because I wanted to write a chapter about baby names and I wanted to do it in a way that goes with the theme of this story. So, that's what I did for this chapter and what the next chapter will be about as well. After, that it will be mainly B/R and just fill in chapters until the next big chapter and that will be the birth of their kids. So, until then enjoy the next few chapter I think I will finish this fic in 20 chapters so that's where I believe is the right amount of chapters for this story. Hope, you enjoy I was going to do A Valentine's chapter but because of my computer issues I couldn't do it at the time I wanted to. So, the filler chapters will come after these next two chapters. Enjoy!

After, Robin's talk with her father she received an unexpected call from him two days after their conversation. They, had started to get close for the first time in their lives as father and yes daughter, so he wanted to follow up on her invitation for dinner. Robin, hadn't thought about this too much after her conversation with her father. When, she finally had the closure she deserved to have her whole life. She, hadn't thought about their conversation or talked to her father since then. So, when her father called her out of the blue two days after that meeting, she was for the first time in her life quite happy that her father remembered something she told him. So, Robin and Barney invited Robin Sr. over for dinner over that following weekend. Since, they were all free on that Saturday evening that's when they all decided for Robin's father to come over.

It, was after Robin Sr. left that things seemed to be going smoothly between Robin and her father. Dinner, had consisted of freshly made beef stew that Barney had suggested on making for this gathering. Luckily, Robin Sr. didn't have a problem eating stew all he wanted was to get to know Robin, Barney and their life together. It, was a shock to both Barney and Robin to see how much Robin Sr. had changed since he and Robin had their conversation.

"So, Barney I know we haven't really talked much since your wedding. How, are things with you?" Robin Sr. asked as they all sit around the table talking randomly about things they wanted to talk about.

"Good, I started a new job recently." Barney, said taking a sip of his wine then putting it down on the table.

"Really, what kind of job?" Robin Sr. asked wanting to know about his son in law's new job.

"I work with a private secret FBI agency. I had taken down the bank I used to work for and they asked me about a year ago if I wanted to work with them. I had just left my other job and had nothing else to do, so I took the opportunity they wanted me to take and I really like working with them." Barney, was very secretive about his work with the FBI, it is just like he was with GNB when he was there. He, wanted to take this job because he was at a low point in his life, him and Robin were going through a rough patch at the time and he really had nothing else to do. So, he took the job and he's happy doing so because he really does love working with the FBI and enjoys what he gets to do. He, isn't allowed to talk about it at all but since his father in law is family and someone he can trust. He, told him about his job, that's something he never used to do which is why the FBI hired him.

"What, happened with your old job. Why did you have to take it down?" Robin Sr. is curious to know more about his son in law's life in the past. He, only recently gotten to know him and wanted to have a relationship with him because it's something Robin would like for both of them, she wants them to get along and they remember playing laser tag that time Robin wanted them to get to know each other better. That, day was a terrible day one in which Robin wants to forget and never think of again. But, at least her husband and her father got to know each other and that made Robin happy to see that they really liked each other. Although, Barney really doesn't like him that much, but recently it's nice that he witnessed Robin and her father getting to have a real honest conversation and now relationship with each other.

"It, was kind of revenge on my part but they had it coming. It was one of the most crooked, crime companies that did bad things to a lot of people. But, the bank is still very much still going. In fact, they had opened a new office down town four years ago. But, they aren't a bad company anymore they do better business and is done with doing bad business. I had to take the company down, for many reasons but that was the main reason. They, were a criminal bank as us FBI agents would say." Of, course Robin already knew all of this and knows the real reason behind Barney taking down GNB. But, she won't talk about that, actually she never does which is good because GNB is in Barney's past and it was part of a past he wants to forget and put behind him for good.

"Oh, well if you like your current job that's all that matters." And, after that the discussion changed to talking about Barney and Robin's unborn children.

"So, when are you guys having the kids?" Robin Sr. Asked after a few minutes of quiet eating and drinking.

"They, will be born in May." Robin, says with a smile thinking about her unborn children she thought she never would get to have.

"Oh, okay I would like to be there if you don't mind. For the birth of of my grandchildren." Barney and Robin give each other a look, they're both shocked but find it great that her father is making this kind of effort to be part of their lives as they talked about the last weekend when they met to talk about her childhood.

"Well, we will let you know. Our, surrogate's due date is May 20th." Robin says happy about her father making the effort to be part of their lives which was a promise he made her when they talked last week.

"Alright, well I better get going I had a nice time." Robin Sr. says standing after they finished their meal ready to leave because it was getting late and he promised his wife that he will be home tonight.

"Yeah, we did too. It's great we all caught up and got to know more about each others lives. We, should keep in touch, I don't want to lose this new found relationship with you." Robin, says as she and her father walk towards the door together.

"We will, and again I am truly sorry for what I put you through when you were young. I truly, regret the way I had treated you and the way I lived my life. But, just know I always loved you and I am really proud to see where your life is right now and where it's heading." Her, father smiles. Really, for the first time in her life she actually sees a genuine smile on her father's lips. She, smiles back really glad she had that conversation with her father, it really changed their relationship and it's great that he's making the effort now to be part of her life even if it's at a time when she doesn't need him to be the father he should have been when she was younger.

After, her dad leaves Barney and Robin are finally alone to have everything that happened tonight at dinner sink into their minds. It, was a nice evening but what surprised Robin was to see how much her father had changed. He, actually kept his promise to her and wants to be more part of her life, and he seems to get along with Barney and that makes Robin happy and feel like her family is more completer because her father is in it. Despite, everything in the past Robin has forgiven her father and they are going to finally have the kind of relationship with each other that they should have had all along.

"Well, tonight went surprisingly well." Barney, says as he starts to clean up from the dinner they had.

"Yeah, it did. I'm really shocked that my father is actually being a father for once in his life. He, even just said that he's proud of me." She, says through a strained voice, feeling like she's going to get emotional over how things have changed so much since her father decided to be part of her life.

"He, really seems like he's changing. I'm glad he wants to be apart of our family, it seems like he's being honest about this. I guess, if you can forgive him for everything he put you through then I can forgive him for the way he treated you." He, says smiling putting some dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, I do forgive him. I might not forget what he put me through but I can forgive and I'm trying to. It'll, take sometime to forgive completely, I probably won't but I will try. The, best thing for us is to just be a family. For, the first time in my life I think my dad is truly and finally being truthful about being sorry for what he put me through and does want to be part of our family. It, will get some getting used to but knowing that he's trying is great for all of us. I really want our kids to know their grandfather, I want our children to grow up the way we didn't, with a full family with love and happiness. We both never got to have that kind of childhood but we're all going to be a close family on both sides of the family." Barney, really likes being part of his own family and now that Robin's dad has finally wised up and apologized to Robin for the way he treated her and is trying to be apart of their lives. He, thinks it's wonderful that their kids will have all their grandparents being apart of their lives.

"I'm really glad he finally came around though I do want my mother and father to be apart of our kids lives. And, in someway this is a good start for all of us to move on." Barney, turns around after putting the final dishes in the dishwasher after he put them in the sink first. Robin, was helping him do this while they talked it helped move along doing the dishes faster.

They, pile in the dishes in the dishwasher then Barney takes a cloth and washes down the counters then the dinning table after removing the tablecloth. They, finish up cleaning up then curled up on the couch and watched TV for the rest of the night.

The, next day was a Sunday so they just stood in doing nothing. After, Barney woke up to put away the dishes from the night before, he then rejoined Robin in the bedroom to pick out baby names. They, both had a list a names both for a boy and for a girl so they combined both lists into one big list of 20 names. They, had come up with 30 names on both list and took ten names off both lists. Then, they took the names they didn't like or want and narrowed it down to 20 names in full.

The, names were all names they both equally liked from both lists. Barney, chose ten names on Robin's list of 30 and Robin chose ten names from Barney's list. Together, they came up with 20 total which will be even more narrowed down to ten names then just two, one for a boy and one for a girl. The names on the top twenty list were…!

For girls!

Sara (both with an a and h at the end)

Danielle (Daniella)

Elisabeth

Kateline

Katherine

Gabrielle

Jasmine

Isabelle

Brianna (Brianne)

Francis

Amanda

For Boys!

Daniel

Bryan

Shawn (Sean)

Ryan

Fredric

Roman

Samuel

Jackson

Jake

Douglas

Barney and Robin both had Danielle, Daniel, Bryan, Brianne, Samuel, Jake, Isabelle, Katherine and Jasmine on both lists. So, they narrowed down the ten names on each list to ten names in total. Then, from there they went over the names together to figure out which names they really like and would have some kind of meaning to it and eliminated the names they both didn't want.

They, took out Douglas, Fredric, Roman, for the boys names and took out Amanda, Jasmine (both didn't love that name so they eliminated that in a agreement), Kateline for the girls names.

So, the list consists of!

Daniel, Bryan, Samuel, Jake, Jackson, Ryan

Danielle, Isabelle, Katherine (with both a k and a c), Elisabeth, Brianna

"I think we have our list complete." Robin, said after looking over the list with Barney. They, look at each other and smile.

"I think we do." Barney, says putting the list in his hand down in front of him.

"So, now we just need to figure out the perfect name for both kids. That's going to be so easy..." Robin, says sarcastically, they both laugh but it's true they went from thirty names on both lists to 10 names in total on their final list. Neither, know what names their children will have but they will figure it out.

After, taking a break to eat lunch they both think of the names on the list and both don't know what to pick. They, are having trouble picking out 2 names, one for a boy and one for a girl. While, eating lunch they talk it over and realize they are getting nowhere figuring out what names to chose. They, like all the names on the final list and don't know what to do.

"Why, don't we ask the gang?" Barney, suggests knowing that the reveal of them having children at Thanksgiving was actually quite fun, and everyone did have fun figuring out the clues they gave them for the game they played. Maybe, doing some kind of game like that again so the gang can help them chose a name for their children would work in their favor and help them chose a name for their children.

"I, don't know. You, know how they are. They're going to butt in and give their own names they would want for our kids to have, especially Lily and Tracy but mostly Lily. I don't think it would be a good idea to have our friends pick out the names of our kids." Robin's, kind of iffy on this idea she thinks the gang will get in too over their heads and want to pick out the names of their children especially the girls.

"But, when we did that game on Thanksgiving they all had fun and even still talk about it now. They, had fun going around finding those clues. Maybe, it won't be as bad as you think." Maybe, Barney has a point, everyone did have fun with the game they played to reveal that they're going to be parents. But, Robin's still skeptical about having their friends help them chose they children's names.

"I still have my doubts about this but maybe you're right. Maybe, getting their help will help us chose the names of our kids. But, I don't want it to get out of hand. You, know how Lily is when she butts into our relationship. She's going to pick out her own names and I don't want that to happen." Robin, knows her friend well enough to know that Lily's going to want to name their kids for them and she doesn't want that to happen.

"But, I helped Marshall and Lily pick out Marvin's middle name. And, look how awesome it is even he loves it." Barney, does have a point there Marvin always laughs at the story about his name and the name itself maybe their friends helping them out won't be as bad as she thinks.

"Alright, let's ask the gang. We can do something next weekend, we just have to see if everyone's free next weekend." Robin, gives in and decides that a game would be fun to do. They, haven't seen the gang since New Years so it won't be a bad thing to have some fun in order to pick out the names of their kids.

"Okay, let's call them and see if they're free." Barney, takes his phone and starts to dial Marshall and Lily to see if they're free the next weekend.

"Wait, Barney." Robin, says before he can dial any buttons on his phone.

"What?" He asks, putting his arm down while still holding the phone in his hand.

"I just, maybe we shouldn't play a game. Maybe, we can just simply ask them if they want to help us pick out baby names," He, gives her this disappointed look to see if she's joking or not.

"What, you're serious? What's the fun in that?" He, says after realizing that she's not joking.

"I don't know. Oh, forget it just dial." She, says giving up after he gives her this sad please kind of look. It's annoyingly adorable, she gives in every time he gives her that look.

He, dials Marshall and Lily's number and Lily picks up after two rings.

"Hey, Lil it's Barney." Barney, says keeping his cheery upbeat voice at a minimum.

"Hey, Barney what's up haven't talked to you in a bit?" Lily, says clearly happy to hear from him after she hasn't seen Barney or Robin in two months.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to just ask if you're going to be free this weekend." He, hopes that they are free because he and Robin really need their help.

"Um, I think so but I have to ask Marshall what he's doing. Why?" Lily, asks wondering what Barney is planning for the weekend.

"Robin and I are planning a get together. We, haven't seen each other since New Years and we wanted to catch up and get together." He, didn't want to tell her right off that he and Robin are planning on asking her for her help in helping them pick out baby names. He, wanted to save that for the time their friends are all together.

"Okay, I have to get back to you but I would love to see you and Robin it's been a while." Lily, says joyfully happy to get to see her friends after not seeing them for two months.

"Alright, I guess we will talk soon then." Barney, says and Lily response with a yeah and she will call him back as soon as she can. They, hang up after this.

"So, that's one call down. Now, on to the Mosby's?" Barney said looking to see if Robin's ready for them to call Ted and Tracy to see if they're free too.

"Let's get this over with." Robin, says sighing taking the phone from Barney and dialing Ted and Tracy to see if they're also free for the weekend.

"Hey, what's up Trace?" Robin, says after Tracy picks up the phone in their house.

"Nothing, I haven't heard from you in a while Robin. Is everything okay?" Tracy, asks hoping that her friend is okay and wondering why she's calling.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy. Anyway, I am calling because I wanted to see if you and Ted are free next weekend, I want us all to get together it's been a while since we were last all together." Robin, says hoping that her friends are free for their get together.

"I know, I think we are but I know Ted might have some meeting on Saturday. I have to talk to him to see if he's free but I am free if you just want to talk or get together with me." Tracy's so sweet sometimes, Robin gets a little uncomfortable with how sweet she is but she likes Tracy and likes that they have a good friendship after she helped her recover from her freakout on her wedding day.

"Okay, but Barney and I want you guys to come over for a get together since we haven't seen each other in a while." Robin, hoped that Tracy will come with Ted too because they can use both of their ideas for names. "We really want for both you guys to come." Robin, adds on to what she said to clarify what she's trying to ask Tracy.

"Okay, I will talk to Ted and see if we're free I can get back to you later." Tracy, says wanting to see her friends again after not seeing them since New Years.

"Alright, talk to you later Trace let me know what's going on." They, hang up after this and Robin turns back to Barney and hands him his phone.

"So, looks like the plans might happen Tracy said that she will get back to me later after she talks to Ted." Barney, puts his phone on the nightstand and re-positions himself up against the headboard of the bed.

"This, will be fun. We get to see our friends and pick out the names of our children all at once. I'm sure there won't be anything that will go wrong." Barney, says hoping that the plans will work out and they get to finally have the names of their children by the end of it.

"I hope so." Robin, says sitting close to Barney on the bed leaning back against the headboard.

He, put his hand on her leg over the blanket that's covering them. He's hopeful that this will all work out in the end and they will have the names of their children picked out.

"I love you, and I'm 100% sure that this will work as planned." He, tells her pulling her into him more after slipping his arm around her back.

"I love you too, I hope you're right I want this to all go smoothly." She, says smiling at him and giving him a kiss happily ready to start their family by picking out the names of their unborn children.


	2. Baby Names (Four Names Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin invite their friends to play a game to help them choose a name for their kids and Tracy and Ted make an unexpected announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had something a little different at first with this chapter but as I was writing it changed a little but no worries it all makes sense for the chapter. This, chapter is quite long, the longest I've done for this story as I was writing I just kept writing and it ended up becoming almost 8 pages long so I cut it short and will add on from this chapter at the start of the next chapter. I have plans for the rest of the story and how it all ends. I kind of mocked the finale/failnale in this chapter and will be doing this in another chapter just fyi.
> 
> I wasn't sure when Ted's kids were born but I think there's a theory of him being born in March but for this story he's going to be a winter baby not Spring so this chapter is the beginning of March so Luke would be born January. So, that's when he will be born at the start of 2017, since this story takes place in 2016 and ends in 2016 I won't go further with this part of this chapter or story. This, is a B/R story so I won't put too much information on the TT relationship or family just little snippets here and there. So, enjoy this chapter it's really a good one and it's fun.

One, week later the gang minus the kids and all other relatives all gathered in the apartment of Barney and Robin. After, they called their friends they later called back to say that Marshall and Lily and Ted and Tracy are free for the following weekend. They, all decided to meet at Barney and Robin's the following Saturday at 3 in the afternoon. Without, having the kids around, they all have a babysitter for the afternoon and night. Neither, Marshall, Lily, Ted or Tracy know how long they'll be at Barney and Robin's apartment, so they called in babysitters for the night.

They, all seemed happy and excited to all get together after they hadn't seen each other in sometime and Barney and Robin are really happy and proud of themselves for coming up with this little game they want to play with their friends. Now, Marshall has always loved games and Barney and Robin have always been competitive however with this game the gang minus Barney and Robin will help them pick out which baby name from the list of the top ten that they had put together last weekend before they became stuck with not knowing which of the names would be perfect for their children. They, narrowed those names down to four names in total. So, they put this game together during the week before the get together and think this will help them with choosing the right, perfect names for their son and daughter.

The, game includes the four names that Barney and Robin has chosen themselves and all the other names on the top ten list. A pink and blue baby blanket (one for each the boy and the girl which will then later label the blankets with each name they chose for the two babies), a name plate that goes on the nursery door on the outside (one is for their son and one is for their daughter), a pen, and paper that is separate from the list of baby names (2 pink pens and 2 blue pens, the paper is a little sticky note paper 1 pink and 1 blue with different designs on them). The, game also included one item of baby clothing one each for both babies and finally there is another piece of paper which will be for the end of the game when they come down to two individual names, one for a boy and one for a girl.

Barney and Robin, worked on the game together all week and thought this game has to be different from the scavenger hunt they had back on Thanksgiving. So, they wanted it to be different and much more mellow than the other game. That's, how they game up with this paper and pen game. The, game goes a little like a puzzle word game, there is the boy names on one side of the coffee table and next to it, beside it but a little spread out is a paper with the girl names they, Barney and Robin agreed on the previous weekend. They, know that Marshall loves games and invents his own games from time to time and Ted likes puzzles, both crossword and piece puzzles so that's how they decided that this game will be a little bit more difficult than the game on Thanksgiving. It, had to be harder for their friends based on how it was hard and difficult for Barney and Robin to come up with two individual names.

So, on this Saturday the gang of friends gathered at Barney and Robin's apartment. They, think they are there for a simple get together since they hadn't seen each other in a while and everyone has been busy as of late. So, Barney and Robin wanted to give their friends a little free time with some fun and that's how they came up with this idea and game to help them pick out their kids names.

The first to arrive were Ted and Tracy, they had to leave an hour and a half earlier to get to the city in time for getting to Barney and Robin's so they decided instead of driving since they decided not to take Penny along, that it'll be nice to take the train in to the city. They, arrived a half hour early right at the time when Barney and Robin were just finishing up the finishing touches of the game and putting out refreshments for their guests. They, were hoping to finish before 3 and before anyone got there but when there was a knock at the door they knew they just beat the knock by five minutes.

They, take a deep breath and Barney goes to see who's at the door while Robin brushes her dress down a little to look more presentable for their guests, with a deep breath and a sigh and Robin standing ready to welcome their guests Barney let's Ted and Tracy in.

"Hello, guys." He, says nicely with a smile trying to not give away any ideas of why they are actually here.

"Hi, Barney nice to see you again it's been a while." Tracy says, giving him a quick hug after he let's his friends inside the apartment.

He, closes the door and gives his full attention both to Robin and to his friends. He, wanted for this to go as smoothly with no problems like last time as possible and so did Robin. Without, too many people there for this game, they think it will go as well as they hoped. Barney and Robin, hopefully by the end of this day will have the two names of their children and both are excited and ready for this game to start.

"So, what's all this stuff on the table?" Ted, asks as soon as he sees the coffee table full of the things for the game.

"Oh, well it's for something we want to do, or more ask you to help us with but we won't explain anything more until Marshall and Lily arrive." Robin, wanted to let them know what was going on but decided to just wait a little while until Marshall and Lily come because they want all their friends here when they explain the game to them. They, didn't want to explain this twice so they decided it's best to wait for everyone to get here.

"Oh, okay. So, how are you Robin how's work going?" Tracy, asked. The, last time they had a full conversation was last year when they went out for a day, a girls day together without the guys. It, was a nice day, they went shopping, ate lunch and talked for a few hours it was nice. It, was also around the time when Robin and Barney were having their little rough patch, before she went off to the London gig.

"It's great, after my promotion to head anchor of the 5pm new cast and Sandy Rivers leaving for good. Things, have been going quite good. They, only assign me to assignments that aren't as long as they were last year, so I get to still be head anchor and I do love my career, but that isn't important anymore. For, me it's family, my family and with us having twins I decided to take a step back a little from working and put my focus on my family and Barney too." She, smiles very grateful to have Barney in her life and she's really happy for deciding to make this huge decision to have a baby with Barney, and now they are having two babies which is the reason her friends are here to begin with.

"I'd, never thought I'd see the day when Robin Scherbatsky puts family before her career." Ted, says out loud, knowing it sounds awful of him to say such a thing but he really never thought that Robin would even get married, and she did to Barney Stinson and they are actually a family. He, shakes his head but he has a smile on his face, because he's really truly happy for Robin and for Barney which he also didn't think would really change who he was for anyone. But, he has and it took Robin to make him change and become a man she needs and he honestly is very happy for his friends.

"Well, things change and our decision was the best one we ever made and we're both really happy with this decision. That's part of the reason we invited you here today." Robin, says right at the right time, because as she said this there was a knock at the door.

"Well, that would be Marshall and Lily I will get that." Barney, says getting up from where he was sitting on the black leather chair to let Marshall and Lily in so they can start this game.

"Hey, guys glad you can come we have been waiting for you." Barney, says letting them inside and closing the door behind them.

"Sorry, we're late we almost couldn't get a babysitter but my dad is sitting for us so we're here." Lily, says smiling and wondering why they're here.

She, had been wondering about this for a couple of days. Wondering about why Barney and Robin called and asked them to come over. At, first it seemed legit that they invited her and Marshall for a little get together since they hadn't seen each other for sometime. But, the more she thought about it, the more she realizes that their kids are almost ready to be born. She, thought about it and thinks she has an inkling of what this little get together is really about.

"Okay, so we invited you guys here today because we need some help. Some, help with choosing names for our kids. We, had thought over this for two weeks and we literally have no idea what names we want for our kids. So, that's why you are here today. Sure, this is a little get together, with drinks and food but it's also a get together with a game that comes along with the food and drinks." Barney, explains, all four of his friends gave them their full attention as he explains the real reason they're here.

As, he was explaining this Lily's face lit up in a smile knowing all along that this has to be the real reason why they all are here together. It, really didn't take much for her to know that Barney and Robin need help choosing names for their kids, they are very picky, competitive and it's getting closer to the due date for the twins. She, also knows her friends really well because they love to play games and play around, it's how they ended up engaged after all. It's, also how they fell in love, their love for laser tag and competition is one of the things they have in common.

"I, knew it. I knew you guys were going to need some help with names. I, guest it two days ago that you hadn't come up with any names for your kids so now I get why we're here and it's not because we hadn't seen each other for a while, it's obvious you're lousy with making a decision, in this case two decisions." Both, Barney and Robin look at Lily in shock once she went on this little out burst rant of hers. They, didn't think anyone would have guest this before even getting here today.

"Okay, yes we invited you here to help us choose a name for our kids. We, have been trying and coming up empty for two weeks, we argued and disagreed on some names already, but we narrowed a list of 60 names, 30 on both our lists down to ten names in total. So, we invited you here to ask for your help, after all, you all have kids now and it seemed like it was easy for you to choose the names for your kids, even Ted had names picked out when he was 12." Ted, rolls his eyes at the comment but kind of knows it's true. He, had his kids names picked out when he was 25 but he never thought he would actually find the One for him so he kind of put it out of his mind until he met Tracy.

"Yeah, Penny was a name I liked for along time plus it's a name that is meaningful to the both of us." Ted, says looking and pointing between him and Tracy.

"It, is I loved the name Penny too. And, for our son we'll name him Luke and Ted and I agree that that's what we want to name our son." That, comment actually stopped everyone in their tracks, they look over at Ted and Tracy and they're all in shock with nothing much to say about this.

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Marshall, asks thinking he probably should have known by now since Ted made the announcement of Penny a world wide announcement.

"We, were going to wait another much to officially announce it but… Yeah, I'm about 4 weeks along." Tracy, says smiling brightly. She wanted to announce this for two weeks but wanted to wait to see if everything was going well with the pregnancy. But, since this get together is about babies, her and Ted knew it was a good time to bring this up.

"Oh, wow Tracy that's wonderful." Lily, says giving her friend a hug then pulling away to give Ted a hug too.

"Yeah, that's great you guys. Congrats!" Robin, says smiling. Maybe, this game will go the way they want it to which is great cause she's genuinely happy for her friends.

"Yeah, congrats we're going to have another baby in the family." Barney, says truly glad that they announced this at a time when this little party includes a game to name their unborn babies.

Everyone, after that congratulated the couple with hugs and a brief conversation with drinks of apple cider and champagne for everyone minus Tracy. Then, about 5 o'clock they all calmed down from the excitement of Ted and Tracy's announcement to start the game. Barney and Robin wanted this to go as planned, meaning that they want it going smoothly and correctly without any cheating.

"So, this is how the game works. There, are three papers on the table in front of you with pens for each of you. Next to the little sticky note paper are two baby blankets, one pink and one blue, the pink one has Princesses on it and the blue one has animals on it. There, is a label at the top of both blankets, the labels will hopefully by the end of the game have the two names we choose as the names for our twins. The, pens are also blue and pink with the same color of ink inside. Next, to those things are the two blank name plates for the door to the nursery, we will also put the name we choose for both our son and daughter on them later next week. And, finally there is another piece of paper that includes the names we already have picked out last weekend. And, also there are two pieces of baby clothing on the table one piece for each child." Barney, was the one who came up with this game and Robin agreed with it, but she included some rules to go along with the game which is the next thing Barney goes on to talk about.

"The, clothing represents our son and daughter and it will be the first item of clothing that our children will wear when we bring them home from the hospital. The, game goes like this. On, the final piece of paper is an outline of a word puzzle, like those puzzle book games. You, each will find each name on the top ten baby names we already chosen hidden in the puzzle and after you finish the puzzle there is a final piece of the puzzle, in which you will solve the hidden word. There, are four names in total because you are four people who are playing the game, we have already come down to four names we really love, two for our daughter and two for our son. At, the end of the game we'll take those four names and eliminate the other two names. And, finally there are rules to follow when playing the game." Barney, finishes explaining the game and turns it over to Robin who'll explain the rules.

"The, rules aren't that hard to follow I only have two major rules to follow. The, first no cheating, meaning you can't look at any other people but your own and the second one is you can not, I mean it Lily, you can not choose your own name or names because we have already chosen four that will later be eliminated along with the other names on the top ten. We, will conclude the game with only four names, the four names that are hidden in the puzzle. We, will also give you an hour to complete this game, if you do not solve the whole puzzle by the end of the hour then we, Barney or myself will reveal the hidden name at the bottom of the puzzle paper. So, that's it the game will start in five minutes until then you can prepare yourself for the game. Also, the colored pens are important too, Lily and Tracy will use the pink pens and Marshall and Ted will use the blue ones and there are no switching of pens, the girls papers have to be pink in full and the boys papers has to be blue in full. So, take the next five minutes and prepare, Barney and I will time the game during the hour, when you are finished with your paper put the pen and paper down and don't touch them. Most, important of all be quiet during the game and concentrate on your individual paper. You, can prepare right now." Robin, finishes her part of the rules and then joins Barney over in the kitchen where they will time the game for the next hour.

Five, minutes later Barney and Robin announce that the game will begin as it turns six o'clock on the dot. Everyone, is quiet after this, with their friends very into the game and yes concentrating on the game itself. Barney and Robin sit on the stools in the kitchen timing the game accordingly. While, their friends play the game they end up talking in a very low toned conversation which has nothing to do with the game at all.

"So, you really are not going to be focused on your job. You know you don't have to do that, right?" Barney, said in a very quiet low tone of voice, Robin looks over at him and smiles lightly.

"Yes, I am. I know I can go to work and that's what I'm going to do when the babies are born just as I am now, but I'm not going to take anymore assignments or positions." He, looks at her oddly thinking if this is true in what she's saying. He, doesn't want her to not focus on her job that wasn't the problem for them, he was always supportive of her career and doesn't mind if she takes a overseas assignment if given to her. He's, really proud of her success and wants her to continue being the success she is and isn't going to stop her from doing what she loves and always dreamed of.

"Are, you sure because I don't have a problem with you doing assignments overseas. I never really did, I've always been really proud of you and I want you to do whatever makes you happy with your career." She, almost getting choked up as he talks, he's really sweet but she's already made up her mind on this.

"Yes, I'm sure. Look, what happened the last year, well the last two years was something I thought I had to do. But, ever since we made the decision to have a baby my priorities for going on assignments isn't important anymore. Besides, I love being head anchor and producer of the news hour I do. I'm really happy with just doing that, I like where I am with my career. Plus, when we had that little rough patch it made me realize that the thing that makes me truly happy, is you. When, we decided to try for a baby I decided it was time to put my focus and devotion towards you and us. We, were on the verge of breaking up and if it came to that I wouldn't be happy at all. Probably, even worse than when we broke up that first time. We, were both of mess and unhappy. But, once we got back together, it was the happiest I've ever been in my life. Marrying you, it was the best decision besides the one we currently made of my life. So, yeah I'm really 100% happy with what I'm doing with my career and I'm happy because I have you. Those, assignment, made me realize that I missed you. Being, away from you made me miss you and made me realize that I can't, won't go down that path of loneliness and heartbreak again." Barney, just looks at her and in this moment makes him fall in love with her all over again. That, was a big thing for Robin to do and it makes him the most luckiest guy in the world to be married to the most awesome, amazing woman on the planet.

"I'm really happy and settled now." She, also says smiling brightly as he leans in to kiss her.

"I'm glad, I never had a problem with your corespondent job but I'm glad you aren't going to focus on that anymore. Truthfully, I missed you too when you were away." They, kiss each other again, a little bit longer than the last kiss, then break apart and look at the time.

6:45, 15 minutes left to finish the game.

"Looks, like Marshall finished already." Barney, says looking over at their friends still engrossed in the game. Marshall's always been fast and good with games just like Barney and Robin are.

The, next five minutes pass by quickly and the next one to finish is Ted. Putting, down his blue pen and sitting back on the couch in quiet. With, that Lily and Tracy are the last ones to finish, Tracy is the next to finish at 6:52 and then Lily finishes at just the neck of time at 6:58. They, both put down their pen and papers and then Barney and Robin stop the time they set on Barney's phone even though they could have used just the phones time to time the game. Barney, stops the time at exactly 6:59 calling out to his friends "and, the game ends now." Barney and Robin get up from where they're sitting and walk over to the couch where the others are sitting to take the four pieces of paper. They, are quiet as they take them, they go back over to the dining area near the kitchen and go through the four pieces of paper one by one.

It, seemed like each one was finished and the extra hidden word was solved too. Each, paper had a name on it and they all seemed legit to them. They, then go back to the living room area to make an announcement.

"Okay, so all the papers are completed now for the next part of the game." Barney, had a two part game for this game and that's what the little sticky note paper is for.

"There, is four pieces of post-it paper on the table. You're, now going to take that paper and write down the name you remembered solving at the bottom of the puzzle game." He, informs with the puzzle papers in his hand.

The, other four do exactly that because they all remember the name they solved at the end of the puzzle game.

The names that were solved were!

Lily: Danielle

Tracy: Brianna

Ted: Daniel

Marshall: Jackson

"Now, hand them to Robin." Barney, asks and they do as told.

They, hand Robin the papers and she looks them over. They, seemed to all remember the names they solved so that makes this final, final part of this game. It's, official the four names are the ones Barney and Robin already choose that's why those names are in the final top four. They, had chosen these names the day after they decided to play this game and both liked and agreed on those names. Now, for the hard part, choosing one name for their twins with the help of their friends.

"Okay, everything's looking great. You, solved the puzzles and now for the next and final part of this game. We, desperately need your help with this, so I just want to say keep in mind that we probably could go with a different name entirely or the other name we didn't choose. But, we really want two names so we can finally label them on the blankets and name plates." Robin, knew this was going to be hard but they both liked these four names so it was hard to pick from those four names down to two individually.

"The, next part is. Barney's, going to put the post-it papers in a hat then I will choose one name each. And, that will be the name that is official for both our son and daughter." She, explains further while Barney takes the papers he was holding and takes the hat that was on the kitchen counter, putting the names of the boys first inside it so Robin can choose.

He, holds the hat while she puts a hand inside and pulls out one of the two papers with a boys names on them. Barney, then puts the girls names inside the hat and Robin chooses a name for a girl. Robin, doesn't look at the names after choosing she waits until Barney puts the hat back on the counter then he and Robin walk to the center of the living room right in front of the TV to make their final announcement for the names Robin chose.

"Drum, roll please!" Barney, says and they all make a drum roll sound.

Robin, takes the papers she is holding and makes the announcement she's been wanting to for two weeks.

"And, the two names are Brianna and Daniel." She, announces and they all jump up from where they're sitting in cheers all liking the names that were the final ones in which Barney and Robin chose for their unborn twins.


	3. Name Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin decide that they don't want the names they chose during the game they played to name their kids so they come up with new ones they both love. They, get the help of Marshall and Lily in a middle name and it's two months away until the babies are born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just, a quick AN I decided to change the names of BR's children so the names now in this chapter are permanent names. The, reason behind the change is I wanted the names they choose to be what they wanted for their children's names. I also have scene the name Brianna done before in fics so I want to change that name because it's used too much. But, otherwise there will be four more chapter and then this story will be finished. The next chapter after this is going to be filler but the rest of the story is not and will be focused on Barney and Robin becoming parents and their life changing.
> 
> So, enjoy the rest of the story I won't be doing AN unless I need to. Oh, also if any readers have any suggestions on middle names please let me know so I can get some ideas. Thanks!

After, their friends leave Barney and Robin clean up the mess from the little party they hosted then took the blankets and name plates that would have their children's names on them and brought them to their children's bedroom. They, were having some second thoughts on the names that were chosen during the game so before they go to bed this night and discuss the names they chose, or that were chosen for them. Right, after the gang left they sat down on the couch happy that they finally chose the names for their children but as they talked it over they realized they liked one of the other names for the a girl that weren't in the top two that were chosen by them. So, what they thought would be the better name wasn't chosen and that's when their happy mood turned a little unhappy with the choice that was chosen.

"You, know what maybe we should really think about the names. I'm not sure if those are the names I like for our children. I mean, I like Daniel and Brianna, but I kind of had my mind set on Danielle and Jake and if we go with Daniel it would mean that our children will have similar names and I'm not totally sure that I want that." Robin, had been thinking about it for a while now ever since they started the game. They, knew about the names that were used for the game, they were the ones who picked them however she had been thinking and realized that she doesn't want two similar names for their children but once the names that were chosen in the game she was happy for a moment but then thought about it and didn't like the names.

"What? I thought those were the names you and I liked best, that's why we used them for the game." Barney, was still thrilled that they finally picked the names of their children and he liked those names but now she's having second thoughts which means that they can't move forward until they agree on the names and both don't have doubts about the names because in just a couple of days they would put the names on those blankets and name plates.

"Yeah, I did and still do but then I thought about it and was kind of disappointed in the names we chose and then chosen for the game. I, mean don't get me wrong the top four names were great and I liked the ones we both liked however during the game I thought about it and realized that I had my mind set on Danielle and if the name was chosen I wouldn't have second thoughts because that name was my grandmother's name and I wanted a meaningful name so that's why I chose that name as the final two girl names. Since, we chose Daniel for our son it would be too similar if we have two names that are Daniel's, they're too similar so that's why I've been having second thoughts on the names." Now, that he thinks about it the more she makes sense.

They, wanted the names to mean something to them and clearly the name Danielle meant a lot to Robin. Her, grandmother's name was Daniella and both of them had the name on their lists which means that it's even more meaningful to them to name their daughter Danielle instead of Brianna which they also liked but didn't mean as much as the name Danielle does.

"You, know what maybe you're right. We, did both like that name and agreed to the name for the game. Maybe, that's the name we should give our daughter. If, it means that much to you then we can always change the names." She, hugs him after a minute of thinking to herself if this should happen, changing the names would mean the game was pointless when they had already thought the name Danielle would be the name that was picked at the end of the game but wasn't.

"I was kind of hoping for Danielle too, and when you pulled out Brianna I actually liked that name but now that I think about it I think the name Danielle is actually the perfect name for our daughter." He, smiles brightly while they were still in their embrace.

"Are, you sure?" She, wanted to make sure that the names that they chose is going to be the final names because they can't switch them after they put the names on the blankets and name plates.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely sure. Positive, actually so yes Danielle is now our daughters name." She, smiles again after he confirmed that the name Danielle will be their daughter's name and it's final, there is no more changes to the names.

"Okay, then Danielle is now our daughter's name. I actually like the names Danielle Anne, Anne being her middle name." In, this moment they look at each other and then say an "aw" hugging again. They both love the name Anne so it fits with Danielle.

"So, Danielle Anne Stinson. I actually like it, it has a nice ring to it." He, says after they pull out of their hug. He, thought about it and really does love the names and they go great with the name Stinson.

But, they had one more issue…

"Now, that we named our daughter..." He, pauses then adds "What about our son's name?" He, asks her knowing they need to change his name from Daniel to something else.

"I'm not completely 100% sure about this one but we had Jake on the top 10 list. So, how about Jacob?" She, likes the name Jake it's why they chose that name for the top ten boy names and Barney agreed with the name too so maybe Jacob would be a good fit with the Sir name of Stinson.

"We, both liked the name Jake and Jacob would be the full of the shortened name of Jake. So, yeah I quite like that name, it was the final ten boy names and one I really loved." He, also loves the sound of Jacob Stinson (middle name pending) it has a good ring to it just as Danielle does. They should have used that name on the top 2 names.

"Okay, Jacob it is." He, thought about it for a couple of minutes and realizes that he really loves that name and it goes wonderfully with the Sir name of Stinson.

"Really? Are you sure?" She, knew they both loved the name Jake but she wanted to be just as sure about this name as they were with Danielle.

"Yes, positive I think it goes great with Stinson and it was also in our top ten names so yes I love the name Jacob and I believe that should be our son's name." She, didn't need to push anymore she knows he's 100% sure about this name.

"I, think we just named our children." This, time they kiss rather than hug and it lasted for along time until they pushed away still smiling about the names. Now, they names are final and both can sigh in relief after spending too much time wasted on naming their children.

"Let's go to bed." Robin, says in a whisper. All, names and other things are put to rest after this and they do have a fun few hours before they start to go to sleep after their third round.

This, was the best sex in a while for them and they savored it as best they could. And, after the day they had and naming their children it was much wanted and needed after they named their unborn children.

"So, we never got to choose a middle name for our son." She, says as they laid in bed after their third go around. It's, now midnight and they're still thinking about names but they're still enjoying their alone time.

"Um, I don't even know what the middle name should be. I wasn't even thinking about it, then you kissed me and all thoughts of anything were gone, at least for three hours." He, jokes and she laughs they never could just stop at kissing it's always their biggest problem, they never could keep their hands off each other and that kiss earlier changed the whole dynamic between them and the discussion stopped.

"So, do you have any ideas on a middle name?" She, asks again not knowing if he had thought of a name previous to the game they played.

"No. But, I think I know a way to get a name." She, looks at him with a concerned look not knowing what he's thinking about, she thinks this will be a bad idea with the look he's giving her.

"And, what's that?" She's scared to hear the answer to that.

"Marshall. I chose his son's middle name why can't we ask him to pick a middle name?" Robin's, not sure if she likes this idea of asking Marshall, she doesn't like it because unlike the game they just played they clearly didn't need their friends help so she's trying to think this idea won't work but then again…

"I, don't know. Nothing, came of the game we just played we clearly didn't need their help picking names so I'm not sure if asking Marshall will work out just like the game didn't work." Sure, the game kind of failed for them, they chose the names of their unborn children after all the hassle of pulling off that game. But, he did choose Marvin's middle name, even if he was kind of drunk off his ass at the time he chose the name and Marshall and Lily gave Marvin that name. Wait For It, is a fun name and even Marvin likes it so what's to hurt if they ask Marshall to pick out their son's middle name.

"Marvin Wait For It Eriksen is alive and breathing as we speak and he has said he loves his middle name even though he doesn't really understand the meaning of it, he still loves it. If you didn't know by now I picked that name and I think it would be just as awesome if he and even Lily can help him choose the middle name for our son." Barney, does have a point Robin thought to herself.

She, thought about it for about a minute and actually thinks she likes this idea and it would be interesting which name Marshall and even Lily would pick for them. The, game they just played was fun even if it was pointless.

"You, know what. Let's ask Marshall and see if he wants to do this for us. I don't mind if Lily gets involved in this either, it might be interesting to see what they will choose for a name." She's getting a little more into this idea as she's talking trying to come up with a way that this won't go good.

But, she's got nothing…

"Alright, let's ask them to help us. Who, knows it might be a good idea." She, says as she slides back down on the bed to lay down next to Barney, she rests her head on his chest with a smile thinking this will be a good idea and hoping that this idea won't make them regret it later.

"Yeah, it will be." He, says drifting a little to go to sleep.

In, the morning they call up Marshall and Lily and see if they're in to help them choose the middle name for their son and they hoped this will go smoothly as the game to name their kids went. Over, breakfast they call their friends and hope they're game to help them out with this.

"Hey, Lil is Marshall there?" As, Robin sat eating her pancakes, eggs and bacon she watches her husband make the call to their friends so they can help them pick this name for them.

"Yeah, why what's up?" Lily, asks wondering why Barney's calling her to talk to Marshall when he can do that directly with his cell phone.

"Um, Robin and I need his help. Well, yours too. We, need your help with something can I talk to him?" Barney, asks and Lily shouts through the phone calling Marshall.

"Hey, what's up Barney?" Marshall, comes on the phone sounding cheery for the early morning.

"Um, Robin and I need your help with something. We, decided to change the names of our son and daughter." The, gasp at the end of the line and a "WHAT?" made Barney pull the phone away from his ear as Lily shouted taking the phone from Marshall to talk to Barney again.

"What? What do you mean you changed the names?" Lily's shocked, she thought they loved the names that were chosen in the game last night but apparently they didn't and changed them.

"Yeah, after you guys left last night we got to talking about the names that were chosen and we realized those weren't the names we really liked." Shocked and kind of annoyed, Lily didn't really understand why they went through all of that trouble with the game if they just up and changed their minds on the names obviously not needing their help at all after they played that game.

"Oh, then why did you need our help with that game to choose the names when you clearly didn't need our help at all?' Lily, finds this puzzling trying to figure out why they went through all of that trouble to pick out those two names.

"We, liked other names. We, did like the names that were chosen from the game but then we thought about it and Robin told me that she had another name in mind for our daughter and so we thought about it some more and decided to change both names of our children." Barney, tries to explain to Lily that he and Robin really thought about it for an hour after they left the night before and now know that these are the names they really love and not just liked.

"Oh. So, what are the names you chose instead?" Lily, asks calming down a little from getting upset at her friends indecision.

"We, really thought about it and these are the final names. Official names of our children and we both love them, Robin was the one who chose the name for our daughter because she had the name on her mind for a while now and I agreed with it because I also love the name." Robin, listens on to the conversation going on hoping that Lily's not too upset with her for changing her own daughter's name which now she doesn't seem as she is.

"Well, the name for our daughter is now Danielle." He, can hear both Lily and Marshall saying "aw" on the other end of the line which makes him relieved that neither of them are mad about them changing the names.

"I love that name. How'd you come up with that?" Lily, asks liking this name already and it's obviously a name Barney and Robin love so it's going to be permanent no matter what she thinks about their indecisiveness.

"Well, it's Robin's grandmother's name, we both had the name on both our lists of baby names and we both love the name and were both wanting the name for our daughter, we also had wanted that name before we made up that game. That's how we came to that decision on that name." And, now Lily isn't mad at all she sees why they changed the name and actually likes the decision they made and it wasn't an indecision it's just the name they actually wanted to have/chose for their daughter.

"Oh, wow that's really sweet. So, why do you need our help?" Lily, asks after a minute of thinking about this new name her friends chose for their daughter.

"Um, yeah so we need your help choosing a middle name for our son. We, want to ask you if you'd like to help us chose our son's middle name." As, Robin finishes her breakfast she starts to clean up then listens on to the rest of the conversation between Barney and Lily.

"Oh, aw that's sweet of you guys to think of us for help since you clearly didn't need our help naming your daughter." She, sounds bitter but she tries to not get too worked up about this since she likes the name they chose for their daughter.

"Sorry, about that we were just not completely sure of what the names we wanted for our children at the time we came up with the game idea but now we know for sure that these are the names of our son and daughter." To, make himself more clear he apologizes for even involving their friends when they didn't need their help at all.

"That's, okay it's you guys decision not mine or ours." Lily's anger is now subsided, she likes the idea of helping Barney and Robin pick their son's middle name but she still doesn't know what his first name is.

"What is your son's first name?" She asks and he response right away.

"Jacob, or Jake for short." Lily, kind of like that name although there was once a Jacob in her class who was quite a little monster caused her headaches every day.

"Yeah, Jacob was the other name in the top ten boy names that we used in the game but it wasn't a final name. It should have been a final name but now it is final. So, would you and Marshall like to help us chose the middle name of our son?" He, hopes they say yes cause it would be fun and interesting to see what name they come up with that will go with Jacob.

"Sure, we would love to help you." Oh, great now they're getting somewhere with this conversation.

"Great, let me talk to Marshall for a minute." Barney, asks wanting to talk about this with Marshall to make some things clear to him on what the name should be.

"Yeah, buddy what's up?" Marshall asks as he comes back on the phone.

"Yes, Marshall I'm glad you want want to help us with this but I want to make something clear before we move ahead with this." He and Robin talked earlier this morning about this and want a name that they can relate to and that would go with Jacob and Stinson so a name that would work for him and Robin and their son.

"Okay, what's that?"

"Okay, so Robin and I talked about this and we need you to not go too crazy over the name choosing or choice, the name has to go along with the names Jacob and Stinson and has to mean something. Robin, doesn't want any Star Wars names and I don't want any weird names and don't go there Marshall, Wait For It is an awesome name. Anyway, that's our only rule for this. Don't get to carried away with the name choosing, but have fun with it and enjoy choosing. Oh, and you can tell us the name at anytime you'd like and Lily can help you with the name and also tell her we're sorry for making you play that game when we didn't need you to." Barney and Marshall finishes up their conversation and hang up shortly after that.

"So, that's that then. They are going to pick a middle name for us and hopefully it will be a good one." Barney, says helping Robin clean up from the breakfast.

"I hope this goes well, I don't want any names we will hate or regret but one that is perfect for our son." Robin, says putting some dishes into the dishwasher.

"Yeah, let's hope." At least they will have a name soon. It's two months away until their children are born and they are both excited but also nervous to be first time parents.

Neither, of them were ever the types to want kids and up until two years ago Robin was still against this idea but ever since their conversation she changed her mind and is very sincerely happy with the decision they made to have a baby, and now they are having two babies and just picked out their names and it's two months to go before their lives change completely. They, can't wait to meet their son and daughter and until then they need some little rest and relaxation before everything in their lives change forever. Which, makes their anniversary vacation coming up all that more wanted and needed before their babies get here.

After, cleaning up they decide to go into their kids room and enjoy a little peace for the first time in the last six months. Robin, sits in the new rocking chair they bought and Barney folds some newly bought clothes and puts them in draws, one for their son and one for their daughter.

"So, in just two weeks we are going to need this vacation because in just two months time we aren't going to have as much time for just the two of us." Barney, put the last item in a draw and then turned to Robin who was looking up at him with a smile.

She sighs "yep, I can't wait for the trip I've always wanted to go to Italy I'm shocked I haven't yet kind of wish we went for our honeymoon." She's, disappointed that they decided to go to Belize instead and not Italy like they had wanted since they started planning their honeymoon destination. Even, though they loved Belize and had a wonderful time there she still would have preferred Italy instead.

"Yeah, but we had a super fun legendary time in Belize even though we barely made it out the room." Yeah, she remembers fondly that the only activity they did was do that challenge that gave Barney those braids. Barney, lost that bet they made and ended up with those crazy braids that she hated because she couldn't run her hands through his hair as she always does when they get intimate.

"It was fun though, I'll admit but still Italy would have been better." True, he would have loved to go there for their honeymoon but now they get to go there for two weeks before the babies come.

"I can't wait to go to Italy we're going to have so much fun."

"I can't either," he walks over to her and squats down in front of her.

"I am so excited about becoming a father I never thought I would want this but I'm glad we made this decision and I can't wait to meet Jacob and Danielle." He, tells her smiling after he takes her hands in his.

"You, know I can't wait either. I can't believe I said that, only two years ago I didn't think I would want something so much but now I do. Making this decision to have kids makes me feel for the first time ever, hole. I feel completed and I don't think I ever want to go back to thinking I would do better on my own, without you or even kids because I could never give you that to begin with. But, I'm so glad we did this and I'm so grateful that we didn't give up when things got to be too much." The, happy tone between them turned and both realize just how grateful they are to have each other and not giving up when they hit that speed bump two years ago.

"Me too, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I'm glad it didn't happen but I'm even more grateful to have you in my life and to start this family with you even I never thought kids were in the picture for me." It's true, neither wanted kids but there is one thing they wanted and that was each other and that's never going to change.

"I love you." She, tells him after a while of being silent and them just looking in each other's eyes.

"I love you, too." They, kiss and then leave the room shortly after that.

This, week they would be hanging the name plates on the bedroom door for their children and in two weeks they would be off on an early anniversary vacation and in two months their children will be born and both are over the moon happy about this very big and important life change.


	4. Feelings (The Baby Shower Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily, asks Barney for a key to his apartment and Barney and Robin celebrate their fourth wedding anniversary in this two part chapter(s).

For, their anniversary Barney had planned on taking Robin to Paris for a week and that is still the plan. However, since they are about to be parents in just a few weeks, two months to be exact. Barney, wanted this trip to be one that they would remember forever. So, he planned it out earlier this year, not realizing that the trip and their anniversary would land on around the same time their kids are born. He, planned the trip at first for two weeks but in those two weeks their children would be born, which was the last two weeks of the month of May. So, after remembering this he changed the date for their trip/vacation to the first week of April but instead of two weeks it's only one week. And, so that's just what both decided on doing for their 4th wedding anniversary.

It was early Friday morning the morning they would be leaving for their anniversary vacation. Barney, receives an urgent text from Lily asking him to meet her downstairs.

"Okay, so what's the emergency we're about to leave soon for the airport." Of, course Lily knew that they were going on this anniversary vacation so this urgent text was kind of odd to him.

"I wanted to ask you something before you leave and I wanted to do this in person so Robin can't know." Lily, has been planning on throwing her friends a baby shower for months and it's only now that she's telling Barney about her plan which he also didn't know about yet. She wanted to keep this a secret so it can be a surprise for both of them when they come back.

"What is it? Everyone okay?" He asks, concerned about Marshall the kids and everyone else he cares about.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. I just wanted to ask you if you have a spare key to your apartment." He raises an eyebrow wondering why she's asking for a key since he's pretty sure she still has her own key from years ago. In fact, when The Robin was going on she was hiding in his closet, for reasons he's still not sure about so asking him if he has a spare key is a little odd.

"Why are you asking me for a key? I thought you already had one." Wondering why she needs one when she already has one.

"I did, I lost it. In fact, I'm pretty sure I left it in your apartment five years ago around the time Robin was trying to show Patrice the playbook." Right, he remembers that. He smiles at his clever play to win Robin back, best thing he's ever done in his life… Winning the love of his life back and all he had to do was get her a little jealous and frustrated. It worked, now she's his wife and he would never regret doing that final play because it changed his and Robin's life's forever. Now, they're waiting the arrival of their twin babies.

"Okay. I ask you again. Why do you need a key to my apartment." Damn it, now she's going to have to tell him and it's something she was trying to avoid.

"I was going to surprise you guys when you get back from your anniversary trip but since you aren't giving me the key as I ask I have to tell you. I'm throwing you and Robin a baby shower, I wanted the key so I can set things up for the shower when you're away. I wanted this to be a secret but now that it's out now, do you have a spare key to your apartment so I can get in to set up for the shower or not?" Lily's, getting somewhat annoyed with his questions but the moment she tells him this surprise secret his face breaks into a huge smile.

"Aw, Lily that's sweet of you." He's starting to tear up as he says this taking out his keys that has a spare on them then taking it off the chain.

"Aw, Barney are those real tears?" She teases, never has she seen him this emotional in her life. She guesses that Robin has something to do with him softening with emotions over the years which is good. Love, really has changed him.

"Shut up. We'll never speak of this again. Here." He gives her the key brushing the tears away from his eyes in the process but smiles anyway as doing so.

"Oh, and Barney." He turns back to face her, his face somewhat dry now from the tears with the smile still placed on his lips.

"Yeah."

"Have fun on your trip, congratulations and please don't tell Robin I want this to remain a surprise for her." He, smiles and nods as Lily starts to leave.

He, stands there for a minute realizing just how much his life has changed ever since he proposed to Robin. Not only are they celebrating their four years of marriage, they are about to become parents, that's something neither one of them had wanted before falling in love. They, still didn't want that after they got engaged but somewhere after that they knew that something was missing and their constant talks about them being unhappy and the brief time almost giving everything up: meaning each other so giving up like they did the first time they dated, neither wanted that to happen because neither wanted to lose each other. And, now they're about to become parents to twins and both are surprisingly very happy and content about this, that's something both never thought they would have. Having each other was enough, but somewhere along the time from getting married to now things changed and so did their stance on never having kids.

Barney, smiles lightly to himself then turns to head back upstairs because he and Robin are going to be going to the airport in an hour. Their, flight leaves at 9 which cuts the time short since he's been down here talking to Lily.

"Hey, thank god you're back we're getting close in time we need to leave soon where were you?" Robin, asks wondering where he was since he had sneaked out while she was in the bedroom finishing putting the rest of her things in her luggage. Barney, received the message from Lily while she was in the bedroom and sneaked out, she didn't know because Lily said to not tell Robin he's leaving, so he didn't and left without her knowing he left.

"Sorry, just an urgent message from the doorman downstairs." He said he would never lie to her, but for the benefit of this awesome surprise being planned for them, he's going to fib a little hoping this won't kick him in the ass later when she finds out about the baby shower.

And, so they take their luggage and head downstairs to the waiting car in front of the building.

"Ranjit." Robin says, smiling and hugging her friend/driver. This, was Barney's own secret. Getting, their old friend Ranjit to drive them to the airport in time, it wasn't so they can get to the airport in time it was because he had planned this for them, like he did for their trip to Farhampton for their wedding. So, Ranjit who is now the owner of his own limo company took the time to help out their old friends to take them to the airport.

"Well, I'm surprised you pulled this off again without me knowing about it." He turns to her, smiles that smile when he's lying or not telling her something he needs to.

"I wanted to surprise you. You, deserve it." She smiles at his charm, it's no wonder why she fell for him that smug smile always seemed to get to her and for some reason she still finds it adorable if not annoying sometimes.

They, make it to the airport in time in just a half an hour before their scheduled flight takes off. Ranjit, helps them with their luggage and they say their goodbyes then they start inside the entrance and go to the area where their plane would be taking off from after they placed their luggage on the baggage carousel. With, fifteen minutes until their flight takes off they wait in line with the other passengers.

As, they wait Barney texts Lily a message saying lying to Robin isn't my thing anymore I don't like doing that but for this surprise I did see you when we get back.

On, the plan twenty minutes later they sit and just talk casually as the plane takes off to their destination. In, just a few hours they would be enjoying their early anniversary and sipping on wine at one of the more finer of restaurants in Paris. In, the years of her traveling, Robin had never traveled to Paris, she has been to other places in Europe but not Paris so this is one of the many places she's wanted to go to for along time. Other, plans happened since those lonely days of wanting to travel the world, even though she did that for a year and hated it. Being alone, being without Barney there at times when she wanted him to be there were some of the times she felt alone all over again. Almost losing that, only two years ago… she never wants to feel like she's losing Barney again, not after everything they went through through the years and at that time two years ago, not realizing how sad and out of place Barney had felt it made her stop being selfish and start listening to what Barney was going through.

Truth is, making the decision to have a baby was the right thing to do because she came so close to losing him and she never wants to think of that ever again. Losing him, would cause her a pain she doesn't even want to think about. That, same pain she felt after they broke up after only dating for six short months, and then all those other times when she thought she was going to lose him forever. So, that pain happening again, is never going to happen again because this is her life and this is where she wants to be and never wants to lose again.

"So, in just 8 weeks we're going to be parents. Shocking, huh?" They, were just casually talking as they relax on the plane ride to Paris. This is going to be the last time they would be alone, just the two of them. They, are about to have two more people added to their family of two and both are completely ready and content about this which is kind of shocking since they both said they never wanted kids.

"Are, you nervous about it?" He asks, wondering if she's freaking out or is calm about being a mother that's something she's never wanted and was so afraid of. She hasn't shown much nerves over this but he has been wondering if she's nervous, or excited, or afraid of actually being a mother because he knows he has been somewhat nervous lately about becoming a father and it's something he's been wanting and he's the reason they're having kids. So, he wants to know how she's feeling about this.

"Maybe, a little bit. I mean, I've never wanted kids. I used to be terrified of even holding a baby, I didn't even hold Marvin until months later after he was born. So, yeah I am a little nervous. I've never thought I would actually have a baby let alone two babies." Truth is, Robin is content sure but nervous because she's never wanted this until it became something she did want and that's scary to her. It's the same feeling as falling in love with Barney and never really understanding it or knowing how to control it.

Being a parent, to two infant babies is as terrifying as falling in love with Barney and finally admitting to her feelings and it took her years to realize this. What if she realizes that being a mother isn't what she wants and she starts to run away from being a mother like she did when she realized that she was in love with Barney. The feeling is just so scary, it's amazing but scary nonetheless. So, what if she's a terrible mother, like her mother was or the kind of parent her kids hate. What then? That's terrifying, not knowing if your kids like you or hate you or prefers Barney over her that's the terrifying feeling of being a parent. But, over all she's content, happy about being a mother despite her fears of being one.

"I've seen you with Marvin, Eli, Sade, and Daisy, you're great with babies. You, didn't even want to put Marvin down until like 2 in the morning when you first held him. I think you're going to be a great mother, even a hands on mother. You're going to be great." It's nice of him to think that she's going to be a great mother however she's still scared if she could be a good mother and not a parent like her parents were or how Loretta raised Barney. She never wants to lie to her kids or leave them alone to fend for themselves. She wants to do things different, better and the scary thing is she's not sure if she will or could.

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm going to not do things right. I've never had the mother instinct, I've never wanted to be a mother so it's scary to not know what it will be like once the babies are here." She's right about this, he feels this way too. They, both took care of babies and kids before but they handed them back once their parents picked them up so neither of them actually has the experience of taking care of small babies and that's the thing they're most worried about.

"What if I mess things up and they hate me. I don't want neither of my kids to hate me, or to love you more. I don't want to be a bad mother, I want to do things better than our parents and I want to be the kind of mother they will love not one they will recent later in life like I do with my parents." He, knows how it feels to have a missing parent or a parent that isn't really there for you and Robin's parents were too messed up, maybe more-so than they are/were so messing them up like that is something to worry about, and he has which is a scary thing to think about.

"Want to know a secret?" He, sees how worried she is about being the kind of mother their kids need but he knows that even though she doesn't think she has the mothering gene in her. He, knows she will be a great mother, one who their kids will need and love just as much as he loves her. He's been slightly worried about the same thing, but he knows if they work together as parents they will be just fine.

She turns to him wondering what he wants to tell her bracing herself for what he'll say hoping he's not going to have his own concerns about being a parent.

"I'm a little worried too.' She, raises an eyebrow feeling a little nervous about what he's going to tell her.

"For, a while I've had some concerns about knowing if I will be a good father. I mean, I didn't have a father figure in my life when I was young and need one, my father left me and my mother lied my entire life about that. I've never had any experience with babies, when they're older it's easier for me to know what to do with them, but when they're that small, so tiny. It's scary to not know what to do with them, if you're going to break them in someway." She, gets it. She feels this way too, always has. Babies, they're so small that she's always been afraid of breaking them. And, now that she's going to have her own babies in just 8 weeks, that old feeling of that self destruct bottom comes back and she gets that terrifying feeling that she will break her own kids before they even get to grow into kids.

"That's the thing I'm feeling, it's why I've never wanted kids because before they get to being kids they're tiny little human beings who are fragile and innocent it's scary to think that you might break them in someway. That's my main concern however, I've never wanted anything more in my life. When, we saw the babies for the first time on the monitor I knew that I wasn't as scared as I used to be about babies because those babies on that screen… They're our babies and that feeling, that thought isn't scary at all. I'm ready to be a mom, it's still a little scary but over all I'm ready." He smiles, glad that she expressed her concerns to him about being a mother. He's really excited about this new journey, together he knows they will be a great team of parents. Together, they can do everything and anything and that feeling of being parents is starting to feel more real, slightly scary but amazingly real and both are happy and ready to be parents.

"Me too. I'm really looking forward to meeting them, I never thought I would be the kind of guy who's excited about being a dad, but I am and I can't wait. You're going to be a great mom." She, smiles through her teary but happy tears and kisses him sweetly on the lip.

They, enjoy the rest of the journey to Paris quietly playing on their phones or playing traveling games. Soon, they get to Paris and get off the plan… Barney, has planned the best most romantic week for them including going to the Eiffel Tower and exploring everything that Paris has in just a weeks time. He, wanted to make this one to be remembered because this will be the last time they get to go away alone together for a while so this vacation will be one that they will both remember forever.

They, are ready and excited to be parents but this vacation is about them. Enjoying their free/kid free time together before they arrive next month. Barney, knew this time together will be one that they need before their lives really change forever and so that's what he did.


	5. A Night Of Changes (The Baby Shower Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin take their anniversary vacation but what they discover while on this trip will make them change somethings in their lives before having their twins. This is part 2 of 3 chapters surrounding the baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter I used the scene where B/R are in the hotel room in Argentina but instead of Argentina it's Paris that they're in for this anniversary. I wanted to include some minor things from the show so I used that scene in this chapter but don't worry nothing really bad will happen it's just a different take on that scene in the finale or failnale as I call it. I am almost done with this story but I hope you all enjoyed it and enjoy the rest of this story.

Barney and Robin's vacation really helped them both set their minds at ease. If, it wasn't for this trip both would be freaking out about becoming parents. In, just four weeks they'll meet their son and daughter for the first time, and even though they're excited and happy about being parents. They're still a little nervous, that's why during this trip they tried to take their minds off anything that has to do with babies, parenting, the baby shower that Lily's throwing them and everything else that is baby related. So, this trip was needed for both to relax, enjoy and spend some time alone with each other before their lives change forever.

And, even though they know that this is going to change their lives forever. It's still really scary for two people who used to be against the idea of kids. But, this is their last time to spend together, their last four weeks of freedom. Of, just being Barney & Robin before the babies arrive and that's what they hoped, planned on doing for this little get-away before their lives change. However, that's not exactly how the trip actually went and before the end of the week, both get a little too drunk and wild at a party not too far away from their hotel. By, the end of their third day on their vacation things turned from being lighthearted fun to being drunk and hung over from partying way too much and way too hard.

"Did, that really happen last night?" Barney had woken up with the sunlight coming through the window. He and Robin had quite the night last night, but neither knew exactly what they got into or what happened at that party. He squints his eyes and puts his hand over them blocking the sun out, he's hungover and has a pounding headache but that wasn't the worst of his morning so far.

"Yeah, I think so. What, exactly did happen?" Robin, had woken up kind of in the same way Barney just did. Slighting hungover and trying to block out the sunlight, but she's still unsure about what exactly happened the night before.

"I can say this, tho. I am never drinking again." Barney says wiping his eyes and face trying to wake up but he still had a killer headache.

"Me neither." Robin agrees, but in that minute they hear a loud cry coming from the same room just a few feet away from where they're lying on the floor.

"Haha, do you want me to get her?" Barney asks, not really realizing that this screaming, crying baby isn't their baby.

"No, I got it." Robin gets up and walks a little wobbly over to the crib by the window. She, also doesn't realize that this baby is not theirs.

Robin, picks up the baby and gently holds her trying to calm the crying baby. But, the moment she holds the baby she realizes that she doesn't seem quite right.

"Um, Barney. Who's baby is this?" She's, still bouncing the baby who is still screaming in her arms but the baby doesn't calm down. Robin, knows this isn't her baby, and Barney who had been trying to rub his head to get his headache to go away and also trying to wake up from his hangover wasn't really paying attention to what Robin was doing.

In, that moment a lady came in screaming in French to get out and go to their room across the hall.

"Wow, lady's crazy. How the heck did we get into that room and not ours?" Barney asks, they're now in their own room but they're both still hungover from whatever happened the night before and he still has this annoying headache. But, he can't believe that they ended up in that room and not theirs.

Robin, meanwhile was quiet trying to piece together the previous evenings events that led to them waking up in the wrong room with pounding heads and massive hangovers. She, doesn't quite really remember what happened so she asks him.

"Do, you know what happened last night?" She asks, not realizing that she doesn't have any underwear on and the tight red dress that she's wearing doesn't allow any bra but she does remember having underwear on.

As, she sits on the bed she's trying desperately hard to remember last nights events but she doesn't know anything because everything is such a blur to her that nothing that she remembers after they started a conga line. Which, is when they were mid drunk, which means she was just getting the party started and her drinking on. She, doesn't remember anything after this point.

"Not a clue, do you?" She shakes her head trying to remember what it was that happened after they were dancing on the conga line. After, that she has no recollection of what happened.

All, she knows is that they woke up in the wrong room and with a crying baby who was not theirs, because their babies are not born yet and they're in Paris not New York. But, the crying baby gets her to remember what had happened and when she remembers she's beyond shocked.

"Oh, my, god. I remember." She shouts, Barney had gone into the bathroom to get something for his headache when she shouts this out so he didn't really hear her clearly at first.

"Huh?" He asks, wondering what she was talking about.

"I remember. We had started talking about the twins. The crying baby across the other room made me remember. We, talked about the babies, our babies a lot. Quite a lot, more than what we promised not to do on this week away from that. But, we talked about the babies, then there was a conga line in which we started and a lot of alcohol. But, I'm not quite sure exactly what happened after the conga line. Do, you remember anything at all?" She, really needs his help to figure out how they got in the room across the hall.

"Huh, now that you said something I also wonder what happened after the conga line. I mean, I was just in the bathroom and I took a look at myself in the mirror. My shirt was clinging to me, it seemed wet. Actually, really wet like soaking wet. And, my tie was behind my back but still tied around my neck, and my pants zipper was down, which I didn't know about until just now." And, that's when she remembers the rest of the night they can't remember.

"Oh, wow I remember now. We had sex. I don't have any underwear on, it's obvious now. We, did it somewhere and somehow my underwear was left behind." He, wanted to laugh at this because it is really funny but he doesn't because for 1, he didn't want to anger her and 2, he realized that he also looked bad, his clothes were soaking wet, and his tie behind him. They're both a mess from the night before but now that the subject of sex is brought to his attention, it's slightly making him remember last nights events and that's why he isn't laughing.

"Oh, wow we did have sex. In fact, we got caught having sex well almost having sex when we were outside after the conga line. I had started to feel you up and things got a little out of hand after that, literally. So, we were both drunk enough to let things continue. We, made out but then as I was getting to pull your underwear down some guy, I think it was security from the hotel came over shouting to take it back to the hotel. So, they asked us to leave we ended up at the pool in the hotel, which explains why my clothes are soaked. And, why you don't have underwear on. As, things were heating up with us we went to the Jacuzzi fully clothed and tried to finish things there. But, then we got caught again, well almost caught when we heard someone come in so we got out of the hot tub and ran for it… that's how we ended up leaving the pool area but I'm still a little fuzzy on how we ended up in the other room." As, he was explaining the events from last night Robin started to remember that one key missing part of this weird morning.

"Oh, we were all over each other last night. We, were kissing in the elevator, kissing on our floor and never stopped. Then, we hit our room (at least we thought it was our room) and continued what we were doing. As, we tried to put the key in the door to get in the room the key didn't work so we thought what the hell we tried finishing in the hallway but at that moment another door opened." Oh, he remembers. "To the other room across the hall." He finishes.

They, had sex without taking their clothes off even though they thought it was their room they were in. But, they continued their little rump in that room. It was easier to stay clothed because neither wanted to part from each other to take their clothes off. And, so they finished in that room and then crashed on the floor after that.

Yep, he definitely remembers the night and now she does too. That, night was wild and crazy, they were wild and crazy, making out, having sex and then ending up in the wrong room. Man, they were so drunk they briefly blacked out the most important parts of their crazy and wild night.

"We, were drunk, horny and thinking about the babies. We, obviously weren't thinking at all due to our drunken states of minds. Things, like this always happens with us." True, she thinks. But, it can't be like this, they can't be like this. They're going to be parents in only four weeks time and these kind of nights can not happen again. It's time to shape up and grow up because four weeks isn't that long of a time. They're, having twins and the thought of that and that crying baby made them both realize that this can't ever happen again.

"No, Barney this can't happen again." He, looks at her oddly and confused on what she's talking about but then a second later understands what she was trying to say.

"I get it, it won't happen again. We, came on this anniversary vacation to clear our heads and to not think about the babies. But, we ended up doing just that and now we have massive hangovers. I guess, we failed to use that promise we made and now we're sitting here piecing together last nights events." Barney, knew that she was right they can't be going out on these wild nights anymore because they are going to and will be parents in just a few weeks. If, they continue this than that's going to not be good for them in the near future.

"Okay. Because, things are going to change. It isn't just us anymore, we are going to have two little human beings depending on us. If, we keep doing these crazy nights than it will be a problem for us and I don't want that to. We, have to grow up and be the parents we're both wanting to be and not the parents like our parents were. So, promise me that we are never going to go out partying and getting drunk then not remembering things like what happened last night. We, need to do things the right way so we don't mess up our kids the way our parents did." He shakes his head then puts an arm around her shoulder.

"Look, I know we're both scared about being parents. But, I promise we are never going to have a night like last night again and we're going to be much better parents than our parents were. I want to do things the right way, so starting when we get home. We are going to be adults, be the parents our children need and respect. Okay?" She shakes her head, she was crying a little about this while they were talking since they remembered what happened and now she's more calmer and less emotional about this than she has been in weeks.

Yes, she's a little scared to be a mom but she's really looking forward to this new life changing event and can't wait to meet their children. However, these kind of nights they just had needed to be taken seriously and that's what they both want to happen. Barney and Robin both want to do this parenting thing right so starting from when they get home in two days, they will try and be the parents their children look up to, trust, respect and love. That's what both want and hope happens in the future.

After, sometime pasts they both take showers and eat breakfast in their room in their bed. They, didn't want to leave the room for the rest of the day and so they just stayed in and enjoyed watching TV, eating and each other. In, two more days they will go home and be surprised by Lily's surprise baby shower and both hope that things won't turn out like last night again.

The, next morning they call their surrogate because both wanted to talk to her about how she's doing and the babies.

"So, how are you doing?" Robin asks, wanting to know if things with the pregnancy and the babies are going well while they're away from New York.

"I'm feeling good. The, babies are good too. They're kicking a lot, you should be here to see it. They're, both active and both really healthy. My, last doctors appointment went really well too. Everything, should go smoothly when they're born." Sarah, says through their Skype session.

They, don't usually see Sarah often but when they do she always tells them how the babies are doing and she's always nice to them. In fact, the day after they found out that Sarah is pregnant, Barney and Robin took her out to eat. It was their treat to treat the woman who's going to give them the thing they always wanted but she couldn't have. And, now Barney and Robin are very friendly with Sarah. It's a good thing to be close to each other because Barney and Robin want to know every single detail of the pregnancy which Sarah tells then anytime she sees them or talks to them.

"Aw, I'm missing our babies kick. Barney, this vacation sucks." Robin's, now regretting going on this vacation and after last night she thinks they should have stayed home.

"I know, I am too. But, we'll be back home in just two days we'll see Sarah when we get back." After, their conversation with Sarah was over they realize that this could have not been possible if it wasn't for Sarah's help.

If, Sarah never helped them carry their children than they would have never been able to have the secret dream they always wanted but couldn't have. She, really was the miracle they needed at a time when things between them weren't great but soon their dream of becoming parents is going to happen, in just four weeks and both are extremely ready to be the parents their children will need.

Two, days later Barney and Robin are sitting on their flight back holding hands and sitting close ready to go back to see their babies being born.

"I can't wait to go back home. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait to be a mom." On, their trip here she had been worried about being a mom which is something she never thought she wanted or could have until they made the decision to try surrogacy and have the baby they both secretly wanted for a long time.

And, now they're about to become parents of two babies and they are thrilled to begin their new adventure.

"So, all your concerns and worries are gone?" He asks, making sure that she's not going to freak out in four weeks when the babies are here, live in person.

"Yeah. Completely, I'm ready to be a mom. I guess, this week made me understand my own concerns more and now I'm ready to be a mom, the mom our children are going to need and I can't wait to meet them." He, smiles because this is what he's been wanting her to admit for a while. He's really glad that she finally let those concerns and nerves go and she's ready to become the mom he knows she'll be. He, couldn't be more happier to be a dad along side her and can't wait to see their children for the first time.

"I'm glad. I'm ready too, this week made me realize what's more important and that is you and our children." They, smile at each other and kiss quickly.

For, the remainder of the flight home they both sit and relax she rests her head on his shoulder both completely content about becoming parents. They, make it back home in a few hours. Barney, had texted Lily that they're back and landed and will be there soon. Lily, texted back that they're ready and the baby shower is set for Robin to be surprised. After, some light traffic they make it to the apartment in twenty minutes. They, get their things and go inside but Barney has this baby shower on his mind which he hadn't forgot since Lily told him about it. He's looking forward to seeing what she planned but he's really glad he's back home because this is where he belongs and Robin, their children and this life together is something he never thought he would actually have. He's grateful that he has this wonderful woman by his side and that they made the biggest decision of their lives and he can't wait to be a father.

Outside, the apartment door Barney sighs and takes out his key but before he does that Robin stops him and turns him to face her.

"Barney, Stinson I had the best time but I'm so glad we're back home." She says this in a low tone then pulls him in and kisses him passionately.

They, pull away and smile brightly. Yep, this is the best dream to ever come true for him and he's going to cherish and soak it up for the rest of his life.

He, opens the door slowly. The, apartment is dark but there's light coming through the room.

"Surprise!" Shocked and a little taken aback by the people in her apartment. She, didn't expect to see anyone today, all she wanted was to be alone with Barney and then go see Sarah so this shocking surprise was a little shocking to her.

"Oh, wow. What is going on?" Robin asks, Barney's behind her staying quiet but smiling because it is true Lily out did herself with this baby shower she planned.

Everyone, from their close friends to Robin's mother was there it really surprised her that her mother was there too. She, never expected this surprise at all. They, even invited Sarah who had kept this shower a secret when they Skyed the other morning.

"We, wanted to give you and Barney a baby shower. So, surprise this is our baby shower sweetie." Robin, can't believe her eyes she's in shock but she's smiling clearly happy about this.

"Oh, wow I am surprised." Robin says, Barney walks next to her giving Lily and little nod with a smile thanking her for this surprise.

"Yeah, we're both shocked and surprised." Barney, says hoping his reaction to this doesn't give it away that he knew about this for a week.

Everyone, started to mingle and enjoy the party while Barney and Robin take their things to the bedroom letting the guest do what they want.


	6. What Happened In Paris (The Future P1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was going to be completely different from what it turned out to be so I went with it and it turned out to be a great chapter. This is the beginning of the end for this story so I wanted the last two chapters to be about B/R's future and I quite like the twist it has within the original story so I went with it and I really like how the chapter came to be. This story has been fun to play with, I enjoyed writing it but I planned on 20 chapters and so that's what it will be. There is one more chapter to go but I wanted this chapter to show that Barney and Robin are solid, their relationship and marriage is perfectly happy and they're ready for the next step in their lives.
> 
> Enjoy the rest of the story it was fun to write and play with so I think this is one of my favorites I've done but I hope you like these final two chapters and I like to thank those who read it and liked it so thanks for reading here's the start of the last two chapters.

The, baby shower was such a surprise to Robin that she didn't even know that there would be a surprise baby shower waiting for her when she and Barney returned from their vacation. The, vacation had been a serious turning point in their lives and it was an important time to start making changes in their lives, after all they are about to become parents soon, if they never went on that vacation and never gotten drunk enough to briefly forget what happened they would have never gotten drunk at all, not while they are in New York and that vacation helped them realize what's more important.

But, the baby shower had been a huge surprise and Robin had no idea that this party would happen which was good because even though Barney and Robin talked a lot about their unborn children the last week, and gotten really wasted in Paris really reminded them of why they promised not to drink. It, was very nice thing for Lily to do and a nice way for Robin to completely clear her head about what happened over the last week on their vacation, which will remain a secret that nobody will ever find out because they will never speak of that time ever again. The, party reminded her that it was time to look into their future and it was good because it calmed her fears and nerves about becoming a mother permanently.

Everything, went really well during the baby shower. Robin, never expected that Lily would pull it off the way she did but Robin was shocked, surprised and impressed that her best friend went to all this trouble to give her a wonderful surprise baby shower with all the things that a baby shower has. Lily, planned the whole thing over the last few weeks secretly finding everything and everyone she needed for the party. At, last minute she had to tell Barney because she lost her key to his apartment so she needed to get into the apartment to prepare for the baby shower. Robin, was taken aback at first by the sudden surprise but after the initial shock of the surprise wore off the party had turned out to be fun, lighthearted and everything that Robin could ask for for a surprise baby shower.

Everyone, from her sister to Barney's side of the family were invited and showed up. Even, her mother came which was another surprise since her mother hates flying. Lily, really out did herself in planning this for Robin and she was very happy with the outcome of it. It was a real huge surprise but by the end of it she was exhausted from the vacation they took.

"Wow, Lily thank you for doing this it was such a surprise but I loved it." Robin, says hugging her friend as they start to clean up from the shower that ended an hour ago.

"Well, you deserved it. I can't believe in just a week you are going to be a mom. I never thought I would see the day when Robin Scherbatsky is really excited to be a mom. Who, knew you were going to change your mind about kids? But, I'm glad you had a great time." Lily, smiles glad that Robin enjoyed her shower and grateful that Barney didn't tell her about it before hand but the shower turned out to be just the thing Robin needed to clear her head about the last week she had and finally, really be ready to be a mother which is something she never thought would happen for her.

But, that all changed and her mind changed because of Barney. She, never knew just how much she needed him in her life and the thought that they are about to be parents in a week gets her a little emotional, as, she cleaned up. Robin, realizes just how much had changed since she met Barney. Her, life was so unloved and lonely but once she met him and the gang she knows now that they are what truly makes her feel happy and loved. For, the first time in her life she feels the most content and ready for the next chapter of her life. The chapter of becoming a mom, and everything that happened during the week in Paris, made her realize that the more important things in her life is her family not her job or traveling the world, sure she once dreamed of traveling the world but now she realizes that she found her own happiness when she met the gang and fell in love with Barney. He, really changed her life forever and the thought of almost losing that gets her even more emotional as she tries to busy herself cleaning up the mess from the shower.

"Aw, Robin you okay?" Lily, had noticed her tearing up as she was collecting the wrapping paper from the gifts everyone brought for her and Barney.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just grateful to have you in my life and I'm really happy to be a mom. Huh, that's something I never thought I would say." She says wiping her eyes and face from the tears that started to overwhelm her as she talked.

"Who, would have thought that you would be so emotional and happy about being a mom. You really have changed, I'm really happy for you Robin. You, deserve all the happiness you get including this baby shower which I'm surprised that Barney kept this a secret for a whole week." Robin, stops in her tracks at the mention of Barney knowing about this baby shower for a whole week apparently.

"What? Barney knew about the shower?" She asks, shocked that Barney never told her about the shower the whole week, even when they were drunk and forgot some of what happened for a few hours. He, didn't spill anything about this shower at all all week and it is shocking that she never found out about it especially because when Barney's drunk he sometimes likes to give away a secret, he likes to confess things that he normally would never mention when he's sober so it's shocking that she never found out about this.

"Yeah, I had to tell him before you guys left for your trip to Paris because I lost his key to the apartment and needed to get into it to set up for the shower, so it could be a surprise for you when you got back. I guess, he kept his promise and didn't say anything." Huh, she thought. Barney knew all week and didn't say anything about it which is shocking since they talked a lot about the babies, the pregnancy and all other things that went along with them having their kids. She, is still in shock about the party but can't help think that maybe this was brought up at some point during the week and she forgot about it.

"No. He didn't say a thing about it, but the shower was really nice I had a good time." And, she really did she's not lying, she had so much fun at the shower and it was a big surprise. She's glad Lily thought about throwing her a baby shower because a shower was never on her mind.

She, thinks that maybe Barney had mentioned it. Maybe he slipped up at some point during their drunken evening and said something about it, but she had forgotten most of the night so it could be a possibility that he did say something. She just doesn't know, maybe Barney knows.

Barney, had gone out with the guys for a few hours while the shower had been going on. So, Marshall and Ted took him out for their own surprise for him. It, was getting late so they should be back any minute but until then Robin and Lily continued to clean up. It's another shock that the night they decided to go on that drinking binge and forgot most of what happened, neither one remembered the entire night but bits and pieces they do remember so maybe Barney did say something and both just forgot about it.

A half hour later Barney returned home surprisingly cheerful and happy whistling to himself as he entered a now empty apartment. Lily, had left a little while ago to meet Marshall outside and Ted had gone home back to White Plains. But, Robin couldn't help but still think about what Lily told her earlier.

"Hey, babe have a nice time tonight?" He asks, sloppily kissing her on the cheek. She could smell that alcohol on his breath when he kissed her so she knew right away that he did some drinking when they both agreed not to.

"It was great, really fun." She says in a mellow tone, she's not quite sure if she's mad or if she should let this go. After all, she did do some drinking tonight herself but she knows that Barney isn't quite clear headed either so he did much more drinking than her which gets her to say.

"Um, Barney we agreed to not go crazy drinking." He was going towards the bedroom when she suddenly talked again and it made him stop dead in his tracks cursing under his breathe.

"Damn it." He turned around and immediately regretted agreeing to more than one drink tonight. The guys just kept them coming and he couldn't turn them down and say no, he can't drink he promised Robin he would stop but he didn't say anything and instead kept drinking and the night continued.

"Sorry." Is the first thing he says once he turned fully around to look at a now seemingly mad Robin and he mentally kicks himself for drinking more than he should have.

"The, guys kept giving me drinks all night and I couldn't say no and tell them about our agreement. I'm sorry, I never meant to drink that much." His apology sounded sincere so in that moment Robin put her anger aside and sighed. She wasn't going to yell and pick a fight over this when he sounds regretful over the fact that he did drink, but he came clean right away and didn't mean to drink so heavily so she calms down a bit and accepts his apology.

"It's fine. But, your drinking really got me to thinking about something." She says, Barney was still standing in the same spot he's been in trying to not get too close out of fear that she will get madder than she is and start to hit and yell at him for not keeping his promise.

"Lily, told me that you knew about the baby shower." All he did was nod his head which she took as a yes, he did know about the shower which means that he could have mentioned it during their trip but she forgot about it due to the hazy memory she has of that night.

"Did, you tell me about the shower during the week or even during that night we barely remember?" She asks, wanting to know if he knew about him telling her about the shower at all during that week.

"I don't think so, no why?" He's curious to know why she's thinking about that night again when they said they want to forget and move on from that.

"I just thought that maybe you mentioned it and I forgot due to my intoxicated mind. I don't remember some of that night, just the more X rated stuff and the stuff before we were dancing and groping each other." He, doesn't remember telling her anything during the week even if they were talking a lot about their unborn kids he still doesn't think he said anything.

"No, I really don't remember saying anything and I told Lily that I would keep my word and not tell you so no I don't think I said anything about the shower." He shrugs trying to think if he did say anything but nothing comes to mind.

"Okay. I just wanted to know. But, Barney promise me again that we won't drink like we did that night and you did tonight. We are going to be parents in a week and we can't keep doing things like this, we need to start growing up and taking responsibilities for our actions. Our, kids are going to need us 24/7 so we can't keep being irresponsible so promise me that we will not drink like that again." He knows she's right, he didn't set out to drink so much tonight and initially he had forgotten all about the baby shower during their week in Paris so he knows he never said anything about it but she's right they do need to stop doing this and be more responsible especially after the babies are born.

He takes her hand in his, they had been sitting on the couch in the last five minutes when the conversation turned more serious. "I promise, no more drinking like that again and I'm sorry for drinking too much tonight, I guess I need to start being more responsible and I'm sorry for breaking our promise I won't do that again, okay." She doesn't respond right away but when she does she nods her head and smiles.

"Okay. Nights like our night in Paris won't happen again at least not while the kids are still young. They are going to need us all the time and we can't do this again it won't be good on us, our relationship or the kids so this will end tonight." He just rubs her hand that was in his and smiles it's nice that they could sit and talk like normal couples do, in the past they were never good at this communication thing and every relationship should have communication no matter how bad or good it is they made promises to each other and neither wanted to break that.

"Let's go to bed, I'm tired and we need to meet with Sarah in the morning." Right, she almost forgot that they were meeting with Sarah in the morning because they wanted to go over some last minute preps for when they have their children.

Exactly, one week later they were in the hospital after Sarah's water broke earlier that morning. It is May 20th, at 2:30 in the after noon Sarah had been in labor for five hours now and they are waiting for the arrival of their unborn twins.

It has been quite a couple of weeks for the couple. First, they spent a whole week in Paris and for the most part they remember how great their anniversary vacation was. Then, they had the surprise baby shower and prepared the nursery to welcome home their children for the first time. In the last two years, they never thought they would be here, hell they never thought they would even be married but yet are married to each other and in those two years they made this huge decision and now they are waiting for their children to be born.

But, that's not all that has happened in the last week. One day last week, Thursday as a matter of fact Robin woke up feeling a bit sick, she was feeling like the room was spinning around her and she started to see spots in her eyes, the next minute she knows is she's running to the bathroom throwing up in the sink. Barney woke up to the sound of Robin's throw up sound thinking that he was hearing things but turns out she has been in the bathroom spewing her guts out which got him worried and concerned. Luckily, the bathroom door was open so he got up from the bed and went to check to see what's going on in the bathroom.

"Robin, what's going on?" He asks, seeing her now throwing up in the toilet instead of the sink which is where she started to throw up in when she came in here.

She just shakes her head but keeps her head facing the toilet as she feels another rush come over her. She throws up again a minute later, obviously she's not okay so Barney takes a towel and kneels down next to her now worried even more than he was. Seeing, her like this was like the worst thing he's ever seen, he wanted to try to hold her or push her hair back but there was puke all over the edges of her hair so he doesn't touch her hair but he does start to rub soft, soothing circles on her back which helped a little as she tried to control her throw ups. Now, sitting on the floor in front of the toilet they're quiet but feel like maybe the worst is over now.

"What's going on with you, why are you so sick?" He asks, not so sure what's going on and still feeling slightly tired from being woken up at five in the morning.

"I don't know. I suddenly felt dizzy as I was sleeping, then as I tried to sit up on the bed and felt like the room was spinning, then after a few minutes I felt really sick, like I was going to throw up so I ran in here but didn't get to close the door because it came so fast once I got in here so I threw up in the sink, it stopped for a little bit then it came back and I threw the rest of it in the toilet. I have no idea why I'm so sick, it just came so suddenly and I didn't know what to do. So, I've been in here for a while hoping that the worst of it is over. You came in when I was almost done but I'm sorry I woke you, I know you have that meeting later." He just waves his hand and shakes his head.

"It's okay, you are more important than the meeting. So, what's wrong why are you so sick all of a sudden?" He knows she doesn't know but he still wanted to ask again.

"I really don't know, but I've never felt this bad since last week when we had that drinking binge and was hung over the next morning. It just suddenly happened and I thought it would pass but it didn't and now we're here sitting on the floor in front of my throw up. I really don't know what's wrong with me, but I will make an appointment with the doctor in an hour, hopefully we'll know what's going on with me after that." They, get up from the floor and Robin decides to try and take a shower while Barney starts to take out his clothes for the day. He would cancel his meeting if he could but he couldn't get out of it so he had to go to work and let Robin go alone to the appointment.

"So, what's happening?" He asks as soon as he stepped in the door wondering what had been going on with Robin, he's been worrying all day and couldn't concentrate on work due to wondering what's going on with Robin.

"Well, there was some tests I took. Some routine and some not but I know why I was so sick." He came over to sit on the couch next to her, she didn't look worried, or concerned, or mad, or even happy she didn't show much reaction so he wondered and worried what's going on with her which gets him a little nervous waiting for whatever her news is.

"And?" He asks, slightly worried with the look she's giving him.

"I'm, wait for it… pregnant. I'm pregnant." She says, there was no reaction at first because he was completely shocked about this news.

"W-what?" Is what he says next, a little confused and a little shocked by this sudden news.

"I'm pregnant. Barney, I'm a week pregnant." She says now showing him proof that she is indeed pregnant, she shows him another pregnancy test she took which is a home test. She took it before he came home wanting to show him the proof that she is really pregnant and apparently she's been pregnant since last week which means they conceived during their vacation in Paris.

"Wow, ho-how could this be you couldn't get pregnant?" He's quite shocked and doesn't understand how she got pregnant when doctors said she couldn't or at least she could but it wouldn't last long.

"Paris. We conceived in Paris, I'm a week along. I knew something was missing from that night we don't really remember, we conceived that night." Wow, he thinks. This news is so unexpected, a little confusing but amazing all the same.

"Wow, I can't believe it. But, what about the risks? I mean, there's a chance that you could miscarry." And, the happy scene turned into a serious one after this.

"There's still a chance of that." She says sadly, when she had her appointment earlier the doctor told her about all the risks, how this pregnancy will be really difficult that there will be a chance that she can miscarry, but she was also told that since nothing has happened yet to cause a miscarriage she should be fine, the pregnancy should be fine but she still needs to take precautions which means she needs to take an earlier leave from work and don't do things that stress her out. Hopefully, in the next few months, she will be in the clear which means that the pregnancy should go the distance. But, until then she needs to be careful and take it easy.

"But, he also said that since everything so far is fine with the pregnancy he believes that I can carry full term." He's still in shock and doesn't quite understand what's happening right now but he still thinks this is some kind of miracle.

"Wow, I-I'm shocked but this is amazing news. I'm really happy, I mean I didn't expect to come home to this kind of news but it's amazing, this means you really could get pregnant the normal way." She just nods, relieved that he took this well, better than she had thought he would. Initially, he was reacting the way she thought he would but after sometime and convincing his mood changed and all he could do is pulls her into him and hug her for the first time since learning that she's pregnant.

And, that's how Barney and Robin found out that they were expecting another baby in nine months. But, until then they are here waiting for their twins to be born.

Sarah, finally after hours of labor and pain she finally gives birth to two healthy and active babies.

"Welcome to the world, Danielle and Jacob." Barney and Robin were sitting in the room after Sarah had given birth to their twins, both holding one of them in their hands. Barney holds his daughter who is sound a sleep and Robin holds their son who is wide awake and looking up at her.

"Can you believe it? We're parents." She says, quietly to not wake up their sleeping daughter.

"I know, and to think this would have never happened if we didn't make this decision. It was the best decision of our lives, maybe a little premature but best decision we've ever made. And, now you're pregnant, we're going to have another one in just nine months. I never thought we would even have one, but having three kids, I couldn't be happier." She smiles at him then looks down at her son in her arms who had closed his eyes a minute a go while they were talking.

She's so happy, over the moon happy that they are parents now. After, two years of pain, thinking, overthinking, running away and then making this decision she is finally content and ready for the new future that's upon them.

After an hour of sitting and holding their new born twins they put them back in their own separate cots. Tomorrow, they would bring home their son and daughter and in nine months they will welcome their third child, who was unexpected but both are really happy that their trip to Paris had changed their lives even more than they thought.


	7. Miracles Do Happen (In The Future Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end I want to thank those who read this story and enjoyed it. This chapter isn't what I originally wanted for the end of this story but as I wrote this I started to like it more so this is what I got from this last chapter, it is different from what I wanted but I wanted this chapter to both have canon and none-canon parts to it so that's what I did with this chapter. Barney and Robin get their happy ending together as well as Tracy and Tracy & Ted everyone gets their happy ending. So, here it is thanks again for reading I think this is the best way to end this. Also, there is a part of the story in which BR have a flashback to before they get engaged, I just wanted to point out that that isn't canon but it is something I could easily see happen between Barney & Robin which also has Robin realizing her feelings for him before they get engaged.
> 
> Oh, and this is super long I didn't intend to make this long but it turned out that way. Enjoy!

2020

"Robin, are you ready we're going to be late?" Barney yells through the house, wondering what's taking Robin so long.

"I'm coming, gees I just had to put my shoes on." She tells him, after running down the stairs of their Brownstone.

They, were a half an hour late to leave for Ted and Tracy's wedding. They had put it off for a while, but finally after five years of being together and four years of being engaged. They are finally going to get married, but Robin was taking her sweet time getting ready after they spent the morning with the kids. Robin, took the twins to kindergarten and Barney taking their other daughter to preschool earlier in the morning. They, met back at home to shower and change for the wedding which takes an hour drive to get there. Why, Ted and Tracy had to get married up state is beyond them but it was also a Thursday, a weekday and their weekday schedule was jam packed, with the kids going to school and Barney and Robin working. But, today they took the day off work to prepare for the wedding so they met back at home by 1 in the afternoon to shower and change for the wedding. But, they were running a bit late since Robin had to pick the twins up from their school at 3, so Robin went to go pick them up while Barney stayed home and got ready for the wedding, which they were supposed to leave for a half hour ago. But, Robin took sometime getting back from picking the twins up so they cut their commute time too short. Also, they were waiting for their baby sitter to get here so they can leave already. The sitter showed five minutes before they had to leave so that was good with the timing to leave but still, Robin was taking sometime getting ready after she came back from picking up the twins.

"Yeah, she's coming so we'll be leaving in a minute." Barney explains to the sitter, after shouting upstairs to Robin.

"And, the usual rate still applies?" She asks, wanting to know if the price to be their baby sitter has changed.

"Yes, still the same payment." Barney says, the sitter heads upstairs to see the kids and a minute later Robin is done putting on her shoes so she comes out of her bedroom and runs into the sitter.

When, Robin returned home she rushed quickly to get ready while Barney handled whatever the kids needed after they came back from school an hour ago. So, that's why Robin and they are a half hour late to get going since it takes an hour to get out of the city and towards their destination which was the White Plains Marriott hotel. They were getting married not too far away from there and having the reception at the hotel ballroom which was not Ted's idea or his idea of his ideal wedding but it was near home and in a good place for people to attend the wedding who live close by. This, was the best place to have the reception so that's where they're heading to, but they're running late. The wedding is at the church nearby was at 6 and the reception takes place shortly after. But, Barney and Robin had planned ahead hoping they wouldn't leave their time short but that's exactly what happened.

"Wow, you look beautiful a little flushed but beautiful as always." He says, stopping to look at how beautiful his wife looks.

"Well, thank you." She says spinning a little to show him the whole dress.

"Double wow." His mouth is watery and his eyes are lit up like a kid on Christmas morning because the back of that dress is just out of this world stunning and she looks stunning in it.

"And, think by the end of the night you'll get to take it off me." All, he could do is stare at her with his mouth open not knowing what to say, usually he'll have a reply but now he's lost with words.

"Come on, let's go we're already late as it is." She says laughing after he didn't even say anything to her in that minute she said what she said to him. She, pulls him by the hand and they leave.

But, that wasn't for another three years. Three years earlier, they were in the hospital after Robin goes into labor with their daughter. Their second daughter.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa, god damnit get her out of me." Robin screams and yells at everyone around her as the doctors and nurses all prepare for the birth of her and Barney's daughter.

Yes, the pregnancy was a bit difficult but after nine months of bed rest, taking it easy, no stress, no work and nothing much to do but sit and wait those nine months until the baby is born. Robin, finally goes into labor earlier on January 10th 2017 at 3 in the morning. Barney had been sleeping but woke up right away when Robin was screaming in pain saying 'it's time' next thing they knew they were out the door and heading to the hospital. At, 9 in the morning that day her contraction began to decrease soon it was time to give birth. The, doctor and nurses all gathered around as Robin screams a top of her lungs grasping at Barney's hand, so tight that he's also in tears like she is because she's serious crushing his hand. By, 10 am Robin gives birth to a healthy and very loud baby girl.

"Robin, you did so good I'm so proud of you." Barney says a few minutes later after he got some feeling in his hand again.

He was trying anything to calm her down and relax her as the pains ripped through her like a lightening bolt, but she just kept screaming and yelling as the pains got sharper and the contractions start to get less painful, it was amazing to him that she made it through the pregnancy despite it being difficult and through the pain of the labor she was just in. He's truly proud of her, and so happy that they have another baby.

She didn't reply for a while, she was drained and exhausted from just being in labor for six and a half hours. She, lies back down closing her eyes for a moment then opening them. She is sweating and exhausted but truly relieved. Because, she made it. Through this pregnancy and the hard months to make sure this baby is healthy and makes it full term. But, it truly is a miracle to her that she made it through the last nine months and thought she would never actually get to have the experience of giving birth to her own child. Although, having the twins was more than anything she could ask for or hope for but by some miracle she did get pregnant, and surprisingly made it through the difficult and sometimes painful pregnancy.

"Are, you ready to see your daughter?" The nurse asks, it was 10 minutes later after giving birth. Robin was trying to recover and relax from just giving birth. But, suddenly the nurse asks her if she's ready to see her daughter and all she does is nods because she's too tired to speak much if not at all right now.

The nurse carefully puts her newborn daughter in her hands and knew at that moment that miracles, even if she tends to not believe them much. Are true, they do happen and for her she finally after years of not believing… believes that miracles do happen.

"Hi, there Isabella Miracle Stinson. Welcome to this crazy world, it's been one heck of a rid there all these months." She says kissing her daughters head smiling, truly happy and content for the first time in years with where her life is now.

With, Barney sat by her side he watches Robin and their daughter start to bond and in that moment he thinks back to when Robin told him she couldn't get pregnant…

It was right before they got engaged, before he thought about proposing, before even meeting Tracy for the first time. They, had gone out together for the night. With, their friends all busy doing things, they decided to go out together, this was before everything got weird and complicated between them due to him running The Robin on her. But, it was also the first time in a long time where it was just the two of them, like old times spending sometime broing out together as friends which is something they hadn't done in years. So, they went out for the night first going to play laser tag late that afternoon, then they went to the cigar bar and then finally there was this under-ground bar that they ended up going to for the remainder of the night. After the bar, where they spent the time talking, laughing, eating and drinking, dancing and enjoying just being their carefree single selves, they leave and start to go home when he started to talk about Marshall and Lily being stuck inside their apartment being parents. He had wanted, begged them earlier in the day to go out with him but they were too busy and didn't want to so that's when he asks Robin if she wanted to join him to play laser tag, she jumped immediately at the opportunity to play laser tag, at the time she just wanted to spend sometime (like the old days) with Barney but she knew there was something there, still between them and she was right.

When, he started talking about Marshall and Lily being boring old parents he suddenly brought up the one thing she was trying to put behind her.

"I can't have kids, so that's not a problem." She tells him, not realizing at first that he stopped walking along side her down the street.

It was like a punch or a slap in the face, he was so caught up in his friends not hanging out with him anymore that the moment she said this he froze. Shocked, not knowing what to say he just freezes up for a second then moves a little to stand in front of her. He never expected this to be something that seemed to bother her even though she said it was fine, no big deal but it wasn't. He knew from the moment he looked at her that it wasn't okay, she wasn't fine but there was also something else she wasn't really telling him.

So, all he does is hugs her tightly, not so tight but tight enough for her to except the hug and hug him back wrapping her arms around his back. He, asks if it's weird that he's hugging her but she simply smiles, in the arms of the man she tried so hard to stop having feelings for, to stop loving. She smiles in his arms and says 'no, it's not weird' while still hugging it started to rain which was a little weird but then the weirdness of the moment went away and they just stood there in that minute looking at each other, not really knowing what to say in that moment.

But, a minute later he clears his throat to tell her…

"Um, are you okay, really about this?" He asks, wanting to make sure she's okay knowing that she can't have kids at all, ever even if she wants to and it really breaks his heart.

"Yeah, it took sometime to really have it all sink in but yeah I'm fine. I guess I never really thought about it until just now, I just you know tried to wipe it off my mind but then you brought up kids and I realized I haven't told you about this yet so I had to bring it up. But, I am really fine about it." She's trying to be fine, but she really isn't and Barney could tell that she wasn't but he dropped the subject and began to walk again in the rain back to her apartment. This is when things started to get really weird, because there was something that nobody but them knew about from that night.

They, were standing outside her building she had moved in during the summer and it wasn't until now that he knew about her new apartment. He knew that she has a new place to live but didn't know where she lived. But, the building is big, kind of like his and it was just by Central Park with a direct view of the park this place would be somewhere he would live too, if he didn't already have his own apartment that he loves. But, they were standing outside the building ready to say their goodbyes when they just stood there looking at each other, staring for a minute or two and in that moment he knew that he was still in love with her. So, he suddenly unexpectedly kisses her which was shocking to her, she did her own freezing up at that moment. In that moment, with his lips on hers it just. It felt right. It felt as though the last couple of years and months never happened. It was just him, and her outside her building kissing for the first time in almost a year.

This is when they both knew, this feeling of kissing each other again in such a sweet and romantic way, not that this moment is supposed to be romantic. But, it just felt as though it was. And, they both knew in that moment, in the embrace of each others lips. They knew that this, that they are not over. Not even a little bit over, they're in love. And, this kiss proved to both of them that couldn't deny it anymore but both still knew it wasn't the time to be together yet. So, they break the kiss even though she was a second a way from pulling him into her building for the rest of the evening. But, they stopped and pulled away, staring again at each other.

"Wow, that was..." there was no words in that moment both didn't know what to say so they didn't.

They break the hold they hand around each other and pull apart more, but in that moment they knew that this, thing between them was more real than ever before. But, she just stutters and moves back towards the entrance of her building and inside not taking her eyes off the man she's looking at, she accidentally knocks herself into the door of the building not paying attention to where she was going. She, backs into the door and from that moment on the almost perfect romantic moment was over. She started laughing and he started laughing, and then the spell was broken.

"Um, good night Robin." And with that he turns and walks down the street not looking back.

The next few days were weird between them but the tension starts to subside however a week later he runs into Tracy, hits on her and then he has the conversation he was trying to not think about or have with anyone, but that conversation changed everything. He, knew during that conversation that he couldn't get the thought of their kiss the week before out of his head, he knew in that moment of realization that he's still in love with Robin and he knows now, for sure that she's in love with him too. She's just not saying it or showing it, but he knew and that's when he had to put his plan into motion and get her back for good. That's when he knew he had to run this last play, on her because that moment a week earlier told him that she is still in love with him, after all this time and her running and denying it, but the way she kissed him back that night it told him that she was feeling it too. That, connection, that amazing feeling just as he was and he knew from the conversation with Tracy that he has to get her back for good, and he had to make her believe that he's ready for commitment which is what she's been running from since they broke up, or really since they were dating. It's what she wanted from him then but he was just not ready. But, now he is and he knew she is too.

His, plan had to show her that he's ready to commit to her so The Robin had to be very specific with how it will work and when he proposes despite all the anger she felt that night. She couldn't fight it anymore, and knew she had to say yes because she hadn't stopped thinking about both kisses, the kiss they had outside her building after she told him that she couldn't have kids and the kiss that was part of the play after they spent that night in a strip club. Both, kisses were very real and it made her really think, which is why she lost it during the play, she was in love with him but he had to show her that he is ready and that he's still in love with her.

By, the end of the night when he proposed they both knew it was it. That, they are it for each other and it was the most relieving, perfect moment to reveal to each other how they both truly felt, for a long long time. They, knew that being apart more longer wasn't going to work, being friends wasn't going to work so they stopped pretending, stopped running, stopped denying, to finally stop, think and realize that this is it. They were never happier, or rather unhappy again after that.

"How are you feeling?" Barney asks, wanting to know how Robin was doing in her recovery from just giving birth to their daughter.

"Better, still tired though." She says in a tired voice, he just pushes her hair back and kisses her forehead smiles and then says "get some rest, I'll just go and let the others know about everything that's happened." He means the birth and recovery mostly. She nods, and he takes the baby out of her arms and leaves the room to go see their friends who were here waiting for news on Robin and the birth.

"Hey, guys. Well, I'm a dad again." He says, walking into the room with his newborn daughter in his arms.

"Aw, she's so cute." Is the first thing Lily says as she starts to tear up at Barney holding his daughter.

"Yeah, she's adorable." Tracy says, standing in between Lily and Ted.

"She is." Both, Marshall and Ted agreeing with the women.

"What's her name?" Lily asks, wanting to know what name they chose for their daughter. Nobody, knew not even Barney and Robin until last week what they were having but they never told anyone that they were having another girl.

"Isabella, Isabella Miracle Stinson." He mentions, almost leaving before his friends got to know the name of his daughter.

"Miracle, huh?" Marshall says smiling, he never thought that Robin would ever believe in miracles but then again they just had a daughter, neither knew that she could get pregnant but she did and he thinks it is a miracle. It's also a miracle that they, Barney and Robin have three kids that's unbelievable, but the name Miracle is just perfect for someone who once didn't believe in that.

"Well, I should go bring her back to the room. Robin is still exhausted from giving birth so she's sleeping, but you can come back tomorrow." He tells them, smiling and looking down at his daughter who was content in his arms.

He leaves and goes back to the room, puts Isabella into her cot then leaves the room again to go get some coffee.

They, arrive at 5:30 just a half hour before the ceremony begins. There was traffic but luckily, they got there in time. The church, was Tracy's idea to get married at so that's why they decided to get married in the church before heading to the hotel after that for the reception.

"Hi, guys sorry we're late we thought we had this timing thing down but I was running late with getting the kids from school." Robin tells Marshall and Lily who were outside the church waiting for Ted to show up.

"That's okay, Ted's not even here yet." Marshall says, Barney and Robin are relieved they didn't get there as late as they thought so that was good.

They, stand there waiting for Ted to show, he comes five minutes later running up to them in smiles. He's really happy, they all think. He finally, after years of searching found her, and Tracy was the best thing to ever happen to their little gang if it wasn't for her, Barney and Robin wouldn't be married with three kids and they're both grateful that he met her and gave him the push he needed to finally put it all on the line and get Robin back for good. And, Ted wouldn't have finally met The One, his soulmate and he wouldn't have the two kids they have now either.

'Hey, guys let's go get me married." He says cheerfully, and then they all go inside.

It is just five minutes till the ceremony now when Tracy shows up outside the doors of the church. Lily, and her two other bridesmaids waiting for her.

"Hey, everything's okay?" She asks, her friends all nod and she smiles. "Well, let's go get me married shall we." It's 3 minutes now, the place is all quiet as the guests all sit and wait it takes another two minutes for Tracy to gather herself, her thoughts before the church doors open and she hears the beginning of the wedding march.

The, wedding was beautiful absolutely the perfect simple ceremony they both wanted and the happy newlyweds are happier than ever before. After, they all gathered outside the church hugging, taking pictures and talking, for a half hour then they all go in limos to the hotel for the reception.

"Hi, so the gang is coming back tomorrow and my mom, James and my dad will all be here as well." He tells her, Robin had just woken up from her nap feeling much better than she was and Barney is sitting where he's been sitting for most of the time he was in the room.

"Great. Can't wait." She says trying to sit up a bit but everything still hurts from giving birth five hours earlier.

"You, feeling better?" He asks, seeing that she's struggling to push herself up on the bed.

"Yeah, but everything still hurts a bit." She says honestly, she's not tired anymore but still hurting all over from giving birth.

He takes her hand and kisses it once then settles it down both hands linked together on the bed.

"How's, Isabella doing?" She asks wanting to know how their daughter is doing. She hasn't seen her since she went to sleep five hours earlier.

"She's doing great, the nurse from the nursery came earlier and took her there while you were sleeping." He tells her, he wanted to keep her there in the room with them but the nurse insisted that she will be just as well if she spends sometime in the nursery of the hospital to let Robin sleep without getting interrupted by piercing cries from the newborn.

"Oh, okay. Are the kids coming too? We haven't seen them since yesterday." She asks, wondering if he talked to the kids who was staying with his mother since they came to the hospital.

"Yeah, she will be here with them tomorrow." She nods, it's been a long half day but she feels better than she has been feeling since giving birth.

They, talk and eat together even watch some TV but soon she starts to get tired again and he's tired too so he joins her in her bed cozying up together as they watch the TV and start to drift off to sleep. The, next day the gang, his parents and brother all stop by. His mom brings the kids and all got to meet the new edition to the family for the first time. The doctor stopped in as well, telling her that she can leave tomorrow. After, the gang leaves his mom stays with the kids for a couple more hours and then they leave and his father comes by, meets his granddaughter, they talk and interact with Robin but then he leaves and they're alone again.

In, the last few years things had been going pretty smoothly for them. After, Isabella was born Barney and Robin settled in to a new routine, but they had to sell the apartment soon after because it wasn't big enough for everyone, especially when the kids get older. So, they bought a Brownstone two story house which was on the West Side of Manhattan. As, the kids got older the bigger house was better for their family. Robin, started working again six months after Isabella was born now she's head anchor of her own show that was created for her by her boss at WWN. Barney, stayed home more with the kids when they were still young, but he still worked mostly from home. In 2019, Barney decided to leave the banking job he was working with to be a stay at home dad while Robin still worked. But, before that they started to think of schools when the twins were two, and that's why Robin was a little late for the wedding.

Most of all, after years together they remained happy even though they had their arguments, their fights, and disagreements they still love each other so they work it out. In 2020, Barney and Robin decided to go into business together, an online column about relationships. But, that's an up and coming business. But, most of all they are happy, still in love and are a happy family.

"I can't believe Ted's married." They are all sitting around the table at the reception, it is 9 pm most of the reception was practically over but the five now six friends all sit together at the table talking and reminiscing about the past and how it took Ted so long to finally meet Tracy. Robin, was truly happy for Ted but thankful and grateful to have Tracy in her life, if it wasn't for her she would have made the biggest mistake of her life and she wouldn't have had the happiness she has now with her three beautiful children and her handsome and still awesome husband. If it wasn't for her, she would have made the mistake of leaving him at the alter at their own wedding. But, she ran into, literally ran into Tracy and her life hasn't ever been more happier since. She, also has another friend a female friend in her life and they had become best friends over these few years of knowing each other.

"Yeah, took you long enough Schmosby." Barney adds, they all laugh at the joke but it's true he's also grateful that he met Tracy that night at the pharmacy and had the conversation that changed his life forever.

And, he knew even before that night that Robin was his soulmate. He knew she was The One, and so if it wasn't for Tracy talking some sense into him his life wouldn't have turned out the way it is now. He's finally, settled. He's happy, content and has the best most awesome family he could ask for.

The happy newlyweds get up after a while talking to the gang and start dancing again and they sit and watch the couple from afar looking happy, content and ready for the rest of their lives to be together after all those years running around each other. They are finally at peace. And, so are everyone else.

For, Barney and Robin after the wedding they decided to buy a house. A summer home, near Ted's house and Barney's father's house and that's where the gang is at in 2030 sitting together, talking, playing games and enjoying their lives on the front porch of Barney and Robin's house...


End file.
